


Flashbacks of Austin and Ally

by summer_of_1985



Series: Disney One Shots [2]
Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 24,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: From kindergarten to adulthood, how Austin and Ally came to be.(was on wattpad, now on here...)
Relationships: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon
Series: Disney One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750573
Kudos: 6





	1. Kindergarten

\- At Ally & Trish's Table -

"Guess who got a job as the hall monitor!!" Said the 5-year-old Latina to her brunette who was also 5-years-old.

"Not again! Trish, you will be losing jobs in your teens!" Ally replied.

"This thing goes to our teens!!" Shouted Trish. (Girl Meets World reference) _This thing could go to University hun,_ thought Ally.

"Patrica Maria De La Rosa!" Miss Thompson yelled at the Latino/American.

"Sorry Miss Thompson." She replied suddenly becoming quiet as a mouse-like little Ally Dawson.

* * *

-Meanwhile over at Austin & Dez's table-

"Dez! That's my good yellow crayon!" Austin said as his best friend snatched his yellow crayon off his side of the table.

"You have a good yellow crayon?" Replied his red-headed best friend.

"Says yours!" Austin stated pointing at his best friends broken and missing crayons on Dez's side of the table.

"Guess who got a job as the hall monitor!" A Latino yelled in the doorway of the classroom.

 _Not again! I'd hate to be her best friend._ Austin thought.

"She's done it again brother!" Dez whispered to Austin. He nodded

"This thing goes to our teens!!" The same Latino shouted.

"Patricia Maria De La Rosa!" Their Kindergarten teacher, Miss Thompson, yelled at the Latino/ American.

* * *

-At Break-

"OK. Time for dodgeball," Shouted the P.E teacher, Miss Elson. Little Ally Dawson's hand shot up. "Yes, Ally you may be excused." Ally shot up and ran back to the school. Austin Monica Moon looked back at her disappearing figure. Suddenly falling hard and fast for the little girl.

The whistle blew and the game began. Shockingly to the Kindergarten children, Austin Moon was the first out.

"Miss Elson, may I please be excused?" Austin said tugging on the jumper.

Miss Elson looked down at the little boy. There was something in his 5-year-old eyes. Something like a crush on a certain brunette.

"Go after her, hon." The 27-year-old, blonde teacher said, pushing the younger blonde towards the school building.

"Thanks, Miss!" He shouted, running as fast as his little legs took him into the school building. His head popped out again.

"Library!" Yelled the teacher not taking her eyes off the dodgeball game.  
-In the school library-

"Oh, Romeo! Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo!" Ally Edgar Dawson recited her favourite part of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"I'm surprised to even see this place." Said 5-year-old Austin Moon walked into the library.

"Ahhhhh! What? Who are you!" Screamed Ally at the sudden noise.

"Sorry! But I'm Austin Moon. Pleased to make your a-a. What is it?" Austin said then questioning her.

"Acquaintance. And I'm Ally Dawson." Shaking his hand.

Then they started talking and little did their 5-year-old minds know that this was the start of a beautiful friendship... sort of.

"No, you started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Patricia Maria De La Rosa! Dezmond Hatfield Wade!"


	2. First Grade

\- 1st October 2002 -

Penny Dawson was stood in the kitchen making her daughter a peanut butter and jam sandwich for her lunch. Waiting for Ally to come downstairs.

"Ally! Come on it's nearly time for school!" She called for her daughter, looking to the archway where the door

"Ahhh! Daddy! Mommy, tell daddy to stop!" Ally squealed.

"Lester! Put Ally down, all the blood will rush to her head." Penny scolds.

"Ahhh! Daddy!" Ally giggled, hanging over her dad's shoulder.

"Lester! For god's sake! Put the poor girl down! Ally, sweetheart, are you OK?" Penny almost yelled at her husband, then checked over her baby.

"Mommy, I'm fine. Bit dizzy, but fine. I wanna go to school, I wanna see Trish!" Ally said, jumping up and down, even though she's just been hanging upside down in her dad's arms.

"Honey, calm down. Ally. School!" Penny spoke to her daughter.

"And you don't like it when I shout up the stairs for tea," Lester said, sitting on the sofa with a newspaper and a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I smack it off. And she has to get to school in half an hour!" Penny said playfully to her husband before shouting for her youngest.

"Bye, daddy!" Ally called.

"Bye honey," Penny said catching up to her daughter.

Then there was one. Lester thought looking around the quiet house.

* * *

-Miami Elementary School, Outside First Grade-

"Trishy!!" Ally screeched, running down the hallway of Miami Elementary School towards her best friend since birth. I'm not alone this year!! Yay!

"Ally!!" Trish screeched, running down the opposite side of Miami Elementary School towards her best friend since birth. In not alone this year!! Yay!

As the girl hugged the life out of each other, Austin Moon and Dez Wade walked into Miami Elementary School, heading towards the First Grade classroom.

Ally!! She looks so tired! Austin thought.

"ALLY!!" Austin yelled, looking at the two best friends talking into each other's ear off.

Is that Austin? I tired! Ally thought.

"AUSTIN!!" Ally yelled, after hearing her name being yelled at the other end of the corridor.

The duo raced towards each other and crushed each other in a hug like it was the last time. Austin's stomach was going crazy with butterflies, because he has a cute little crush on the 6-year-old brunette, that he became best friends with at an ever so fast rate.

"Dork," Trish said to the red-haired boy she hates. I hate that guy!

"Curly," Dez said to Latino/American girl he hates. I hate her!

"Trish! Give over!" Ally said looking over her shoulder at the bickering duo. Idiots.

"Dez! Stop it!" Austin said looking over Ally's head also at the bickering duo. Stupid pair off -

"Why do we hang out with these two?" Austin questioned to the brunette beauty that is so happily snuggled in his arms.

"Mmm? Oh, I don't know." A somewhat tired Ally murmured up at him.

"Ally, you OK?" The blonde worriedly asked Ally who was almost asleep in his arms.

"Mark was up all night, throwing up his guts, I got no sleep, Aus." Ally complained.

"Come on Alls, I'll take you to Miss." Austin managed to pick up the poor sleeping girl bridal style and sped walked to the teacher. "Miss. Elson, Miss. Elson!" He then whispered trying not to wake the girl.

"Austin, sweetheart, what's wrong? What's up with Ally?" Miss. Elson questioned.

"Ally's asleep. Where should I put her?" Austin said,

"Go put her on the bean bag, hun." She whispered to the little boy cradling his best friend in his arms.

"Thanks, Miss!" Speed walking over to the corner of the room which is filled with bean bags.

* * *

-End of the day-

"Ally? Alls?" Austin said, trying to wake his best friend up. "OK, then." Ever so carefully, he picked Ally back up into bridal style.

"Austin, you OK carrying Ally?" Miss. Elson asked, walking out the door with Austin and a sleeping Ally.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Austin said, grabbing his AND Ally's stuff, while still managing to carry the sleeping girl in his arms.

"He'll be a heartbreaker when he gets older." Miss. Thompson said to the 1st-grade teacher watching Austin carry his brunette beauty out of the school doors into the courtyard.

* * *

-In the courtyard-

"Penny!" Austin called to the woman he is proud to call his second mother because she was able to bring up 6 kids perfectly while managing to look as young as she was at 22.

"Austin! Oh, my poor baby! Is she OK?" Penny looked down to Ally in Austin's arms.

"Yeah, slept all through school," Austin commented to Penny, handing over the girl, taking his mommy's hand, Mimi Moon, after kissing her on the head.

"Awe!" Penny and Mimi cooed at the sight of their babies affection as a small smile slipped onto Ally's face.

"Penny Dawson, Ally's mom." Penny introduced herself.

"Mimi Moon, which makes me Austin's mom." Mimi joked/introduced herself.

The two shook hands I like this girl/boy, especially since my son/daughter likes her daughter/son. Awe adorable!! The two thought.

"Well, it's obvious that your son has a crush on my daughter." Penny noticed.

"Well, it's also obvious that your daughter has a crush on my son." Mimi also noticed.

"I'll see you tomorrow for school, Alls," Austin said under his breath, sitting in the car on his way home with his mom.

"What was that honey?" Mimi asked, overhearing her son mumbling. No, I don't eavesdrop on my son's conversations.

"Nothing mommy. Nothing." Austin said embarrassed.

"OK, baby boy. OK." Mimi said, not believing a word he said.


	3. Second Grade

~In the Moon house~

"But mommy, It's Ally's birthday next week!" 7-year-old Austin Moon whined to his 32-year-old mother of 4, Mimi Moon.

"I know baby boy, how about throwing her a surprise party?" She suggested, finishing her son's shoelaces.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Austin shouted over and over again.

" Now you're mood has gone up. Go get the rest down for school."

"Friday, Maisie, Daisy. School." Mike Moon shouted for his three daughters.

"Coming dad." The trio called back. Then 3 girls raced down the stairs.

Daisy, eldest daughter of all of their kids at 14-years-old, Mary Moon was a blonde-haired beautiful girl. She was very clever even though there were a lot of rumours saying other things. But, like every other clever person, she doesn't show off her talent. She's very artistic in art, unlike her little sisters and little brother. And yes, Mimi had Daisy when she was 18.

Friday, second oldest at 12-year-old, Lily Moon was also a blonde-haired pretty girl. She was bright but not as much as Daisy. Friday was named by Mimi (whilst she was in labour) on the day she was born... Well, Friday. She was going to have the middle name of Kitten, but Mike gave her the middle name of Lily. She can excel in her studies of English and History. She loves both subjects.

Maisie, second youngest at 10-year-old, Poppy Moon (was unlike her sisters) had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes from her grandmother. Maisie loved photography, she could take professional pictures since Austin was born. She was smart but preferred to daydream about photography.

Austin, he was the 'baby' of the family, Monica (thanks to Mimi and saying random names that come into her mind during labour) Moon also had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes like his grandmother. Unlike his siblings, he loved music. He dreamed of becoming a musician. He didn't care if his parents disowned him, he wanted to follow his dream with his best friends and, hopefully, girlfriend Ally by his side.

"Mommy, can you buy me Ally's birthday present, please." Flashing his puppy dog eyes up at his mom.

"Of course I can, baby. Have a great day at school. I love you." Mimi said as Austin, Maisie, Daisy and Friday left the house, Austin gripping not Maisie's hand making her heart melt.

"I love you too, mommy." He said, excited to see his, hopefully, future girlfriend- hey, a boy can dream.

* * *

-Miami Elementary School, Second Grade-

"Trish, wait up!" Austin called as he saw his crush's BFF (also a best friend of his) walk into the school with Ally popping up by her side.

"What, Austin? JJ was crying all night and I'm grumpy!" Trish shouted you can tell she's had at most 2 hours sleep. Knowing Trish, she'll fall asleep in class and get away with it.

"I'll warn Dez. Ally-Cat, how are you on this sunny spring day." Austin smiled down at the beautiful girl that's by his side (as his best friend, not his girlfriend).

"I'm alright, Aus. How are you?" Ally's sweet voice floated up towards his ears and into his heart. What Austin nor Trish knew but somehow Dez worked out, is that Ally fell for Austin when she fell ill with the flu during the Christmas of 2002, Austin got ill himself while he was looking after Ally. Her heart warmed when he didn't care if he got ill, he just wanted to be with her. His words.

"I'm great!" He exclaimed. I'm glad now that you're by my side. That's what he wanted to say by brushed it away.

Miss. Smith was the Second Grade Teacher and instantly saw the connection between Austin and Ally. She sat the two together through every subject and on the carpet. If the duo ever got into an argument (it was pretty rare) she moved Ally next to Trish through every subject and on the carpet and Austin next to Dez through every subject and on the carpet. She could tell when they weren't speaking to each other, the longing looks spoke the words of wanting to be next to each other again.

Austin and Ally knew that after an argument, they never wanted to argue again. Being apart from each other, broke their hearts. Austin remembers when Penny and Lester brought him on their monthly picnic, the one moment that was brought to his mind was Ally snuggled up next to him, fast asleep, with a big grin on both their faces.


	4. Third Grade

"Hey, Aus. Are we going to be best friends forever?" Ally asked Austin as she looked up at him.

It was the monthly Dawson picnic. Ever since Austin and Ally met, Penny and Lester, invite Austin to join the picnic, he's always said that he wouldn't intrude. Until today.

"Where's this coming from, Alls?" Nearly 8-year-old Austin looked down at the best girl-friend a boy could ever have.

"Mark had a best friend since the day they were born, and once they got to Third Grade, they met new friends and they forgot about each other." Ally started to tear up.

"Hey, come on, baby girl. I promise that I will never forget about you." Austin gently kisses her forehead and the tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"I wanna hug." Austin opened his arms, Ally shuffled across the blanket and onto his chest.

"It's more like the cuddling thing that our parents do." The blonde boy commented, tightening the grip he has on her.

"Yeah, Aus. You know I love you. Right?" Ally admitted, the feeling in the pit of her stomach fluttering like butterflies.

A blush formed on his cheeks, a smile splattered on his face. "I know baby girl, I love you too." I hope it's in the same way. Yes, Austin's feelings for Ally were sky-high.

"Why do you call me that?" The brunette girl curiously asked.

"Call you what?" He looked at her face also full of confusion.

"Why do you call me baby girl?" Ally looked down.

"I call you baby girl because you're my girl and to me, you're my baby." *Aw sound effect* Ally smiled at her best friend/huge crush.

"Aw, thanks, Aus. That's really sweet." Ally said.

Ally leaned in to kiss his cheek, Austin then slightly moved his head to the right and their lips made contact. They jumped apart from each other, their cheeks are bright pink, both from embarrassment and the spark.

After that, it became TOTALLY awkward for the pair, they did speak but it was how they use to... What happened to us?


	5. Fourth Grade

"Come on, you guys have to talk about this." Trish De La Rosa barked at her stupid best friends.

Ever since Austin and Ally had their first kiss with each other, they've barely spoken to each other. Even their fourth-grade teacher, Miss. Carmichael could see how much they needed each other.

"What's there to talk about?" 9-year-old Ally Dawson looked up from writing in her songbook. Penny Dawson got her the songbook for her 9th birthday. It had a red sparkled 'A' sewn onto the front, a brown leather cover. Ally fell in love with it.

"Alls? We have to talk about this. Please, just... don't shut me out. I want to be in your life. Forget that, I need to be in your life. Please, just talk to me." Austin begged. Please don't shut me it, Alls. Please, please, please.

"Okay, we can talk about this." Ally sighed, Trish smirked, she then ran out of Austin's bedroom and, thanks to Mimi, she locked his bedroom door.

"Haha, suckers."

"Trish! Patricia!" The duo shouted from Austin's soundproof bedroom.

"Alls, my room's soundproof because of my guitars." The suddenly so tall blonde haired sweetheart looked at her as she collapsed on his bed.

"Right. What are we gonna do Aus?" She lifted her head off the pillow that smells of him.

"Okay, I've liked you since I met you Alls. I fell head over heels for you." Austin looked at Ally.

"Aus, I fell for you as well. But I mean we're only 9 years old. Maybe we should wait until we're like 14/15." Ally looked at his face as it suddenly became broken.

"I don't care if we start dating now, or when we're 14/15. All I want is to be with you. Just promise me that you'll still have feelings for me when we're 14/15" Austin begged.

Ally smiled, "Yes, Austin. I promise. Now come here." She then opened her arms and he ran into them.

"I'm always going to have feelings for you, Alls." That was the last thing that was said between the two as sleep took over them and they fell asleep snuggled in each other's arms.

"Austin? Ally? Aw." Mimi Moon walked into Austin's room 2 hours later to see her baby and his baby girl curled up on his sheet cover. Mimi then covered them with her old polka dot blanket on top of them.

"Mine!" Austin's arms tightened around her waist and Ally cuddled into Austin's chest more.

"This is so going on their wedding video!" After taking a picture of the duo, she kissed Austin's forehead and left the room - leaving them to sleep.


	6. Fifth Grade

"Aus, can I stay at your place tonight?" Ally asked as both Austin and herself walked through Miami Elementary.

Now that they are in 5th Grade, this is the last year that they will walk through the corridors, on the playground.

"You know you can. Alls, what's going on, is everything Ok?" He looked down at her worriedly.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again." Ally mumbled.

"Aw, baby girl. Come here." The blondie stopped in the middle of the corridor and brought the sudden blubbing brunette into his arms.

"Aw, look at the cry baby. Cry baby! cry baby!" Tilly Thompson always hated Ally, she "stole" Austin from her and took the spotlight at the spring show.

"Shut up Tilly, no wonder you're a spoilt brat." Austin barked at her, he hated that he made Ally feel bad about herself.

"I'm not a spoilt brat! And of course, I'll leave you alone Aussy, if that's what you want." Tilly winked and stalked off when she said 'Aussy' Austin cringed in disgust.

"Tilly's right, I am just a cry baby." Ally murmurs, looking down at her sandals.

"No, Ally. Don't listen to her. You're amazing, you know I like you for you. That's all that matters right?" Austin brought her head back up with his fingers.

"Yeah, I guess so. You're the best, you know that right?" Ally linked her arm with Austin's after she put her coat on and started walking down the corridor for the last time.

"I do know." Austin swung his arm around her shoulder and they walked towards the doors.

Ally stopped in her tracks, paced back a bit and looked into the library. There sat a 4-year-old, brunette little girl and a 5-year-old blonde little boy. Ally smiled, unknown that Austin was stood right behind her.

"When we go to Middle School, everything is going to change isn't it?" Ally sadly looked up at the blonde boy she fell for.

"Not everything. My feelings won't change, hopefully, yours won't either. We'll be best friends for the rest of our lives and maybe when we get older 'boyfriend and girlfriend'." Austin once again kissed her forehead and the duo left the building for the last time.


	7. Sixth Grade

Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa and Dez Wade all stood out Miami Middle School in that order. Austin and Ally were holding hands, which is the only thing they know how to do. Trish and Dez are still at each other's necks, which is the only thing they know how to do. The foursome slowly but surely walked into middle school.

Austin had grown a lot over the summer, Ally and Austin used to be the exact same height. Ally now came up to his shoulder, he still finds her height and everything adorable.

Dez had also grown a lot over the summer. Like Austin and Ally, Trish and Dez were the same height but the musical duo was slightly taller. Dez was officially a whole head taller.

An 8th Grader walked up to the four and looked at Austin and Dez. "Hey, you to could be in our group, you'll get everything. Popularity and girls."

"No thanks. I've got everything I need right here." Austin said, slinging his slightly muscular arm around Ally, said girl's cheeks turning pink.

"What about you?" The 8th Grader asks Dez. The crazy redhead looked at Austin and Ally, looking lovingly at each other - both being slightly oblivious and then at Trish - surprised but happy that's she stayed with him for this long.

"Nah, I'm alright with these nutters," Dez replied.

"Hey!" The trio looked at him like he had three heads. Dez just shrugged.

"Alright, but you just made a mistake." The boy, who the four now classed as a popular and possibly stuck up, stormed off.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Ally looked up at Austin, her cheeks still pink, her wide grin plastered on her face.

"Of course I meant it Alls. You know I like you. I'd drop everything to make you happy." Austin pulled Ally into his arms. Where she belongs. Austin thought.

"I know you like me and you know that I like you as well. I know you'd drop everything for me. That's what makes you a sweetheart." Ally kisses his cheek and looks up at him from in his arms. This is where I belong. Ally thought.

"Awwww!" As per usual, Dez ruins the cute moment between 11 nearly 12-year-old Austin and Ally.


	8. Seventh Grade

"Hey Alls." Austin says as he walks into the recently purchased 'Sonic Boom'. Lester bought it when Penny left for Africa. Lester and Penny got divorced about a month ago.

"Hey, Aus." Ally looked at him from over the counter. Well, she was until he came and sat on top of the counter.

"Aus, off the counter please." Ally looked up at him.

"No." The blonde-haired boy, stayed where he was.

"Austin, get off the counter now please," Ally begged him.

"Hmmm, no." Austin pretended to think.

"Austin Monica Moon! You get off this counter now or I'll call your mother!" Ally barked at him.

"Ok." Austin was now terrified, he'd never got on the bad side of Ally - and from what he had seen - he never wants to get on Ally's bad side.

"Thanks, Aus." Ally kissed his cheek and butterflies fluttered through Austin's stomach.

"Ok Alls." Austin walked up the stairs - he'd started taking two at a time - into Ally's practice room and sat at her brown piano that belonged to her mom.

"I just wish you'd understand that you're my dream guy." Ally whispered as she cleaned the counter where Austin had just sat.


	9. Eighth Grade

"Dez, what am I going to do!?" Austin collapsed onto he memory foam mattress, his parents work and own a mattress store - the only perk, new mattress every couple of years.

" What's happened, pal?" The redhead looked at his collapsed and confused best buddy.

"Dude, you know new girl, dirty blonde hair about Trish's height?" Dez nodded. "Well, she likes me and she asked me out!" 

"What are you waiting for, tell the new girl yes!" He exclaimed Austin started shaking his head.

"You know I've fallen for Ally, she's my first girl best friend, my first crush, my first kiss. But she's going to be my first girlfriend and all the other firsts!" The blonde explained.

"Then say no to the new girl and wait for Ally." Dez states.

"What if by the time I'm ready to start dating Ally, she's moved on?" He panicked.

"Austin, remember in 2002 when you stayed with Ally when she got the flu?" Dez sat on Austin's bed.

"Yeah, what about that day. Apart from the fact that my baby girl got sick." Austin looked at him.

"That was the day that Ally admitted to me that she likes you." Austin shot up off his bed and looked at him.

"What! Tell me what she told you." He stared intensely at him.

"Well..."

* * *

-14th December 2002. Dez's Point Of View-

"Hey, Ally." I had said to her, she was laying in her bed, puffy eyes, red nose and blankets all over her bed.

"Hi, Dez." Her voice was so broken and then you walked in, a bowl of chicken soup on a tray. Her face lit up like Vegas.

"Here you go, baby girl." You then gently placed the tray carefully on her lap and kissed the temple on her head. You started to feed her the soup which brought a big smile to both your faces.

"Thanks, Aus." She kissed your cheek for longer than usual. You then notice me.

"Dez, buddy. What are you doing here?" Ally started picking the bits of chicken and she'd started eating them. You noticed what she was doing and fed her the chicken instead.

"I need to speak to Ally if that's alright with you." I'd said, you looked between Ally and me, scared about what I was going to say.

"Alright then. I'll be in the living room if I'm needed. I'll be back in a bit Alls." You kissed her head and left her bedroom. As soon as you were gone, the glow that she has whenever you're around, disappeared.

"What's up Dez?" She looked at me, totally confused about what I was going to say next.

"Al, admit it to me. You like Austin, don't you?" I plopped down on her bedroom floor, I wasn't sat on the windowsill, that's yours and Ally's spot.

"Of course I like Austin, he's my best friend." "Dez, where are you going with this. I know Ally thinks of me as a best friend." "Shhhhh."

Anyway. "No, I mean. Like him as in like his as a boyfriend." I said to her. She thought to herself for a moment.

"Yeah, I like Austin. Hmm." Another grin spread across her face.

"I've got to get going, get better soon Al. It's breaking Austin, seeing you like this." You came in as I was leaving and you were back by her side.

* * *

-End of Flashback. End of Dez's Point of View-

"Huh, I know Ally likes me. Hey, I know how I'm going to ask her out." Austin's face lit up.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Dez jumped up from his spot on the bed.

"Well....."


	10. Ninth Grade (Freshman Year)

"Alls, nothing is going to happen," Austin said to his recent best friend just turned girlfriend.

"How do you know, Aus?" She looked up at him, their fingers tangled together, unknown which finger belongs to which love-bug.

"Because you mean the world to me, Alls. Nothing and no one is taking you away from me, not now not ever." Austin pulled his new girlfriend into his arms and their eyes fell shut in happiness.

"Am I seeing this right?" Trish walked up to the hugging duo and rubbed her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Trish pushed the couple a fair few times.

"What the- oh hey Trish." Austin's insult died in his mouth as his eyes fell on his girlfriend's best friend.

"What's this I'm seeing?" Trish smirked, the duo smiled at each other and Ally looked down at the floor and Austin smiled down at her, kissed her head and looked at Trish.

"Yes, Trish it's finally happened." He smiled, Ally looked up at Austin and a soft smile fell on her face.

"YES! Redhead, you owe me 20 bucks!" Trish shouted as she raced down the corridor.

"Is it me or do you feel like we've been used for a bet?" Ally looked into Austin's eyes.

"It's not just your baby," Austin said, saying the word for the first time.

"Aww, Aus!" She smiled into his chest and listened to his heartbeat.


	11. Tenth Grade

"Hey Alls." Austin looked at his girlfriend, at the age of 15.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him as his arm gently swinging next to her right arm, his hand gently caressing her arm. Ally's arm wrapped around his waist, her fingers gently brushing his torso.

"Can you come with me for a sec?" He started to tug her along. Austin then walked behind her, placing his hands over her eyes.

"Aus, don't make me trip up!" Ally shouted as she nearly tripped over a log.

"I won't baby, you mean the world to me. You know that." He placed his lips to the side of her head.

"Surprise!" He lifted his hands off her eyes and there in Ally's view. A perfect red and yellow checked blanket laying on the grass, a picnic blanket sat on top and fairy lights hanging from the tree in the slight darkness.

"Oh my god! Austin," Ally started to well up, her perfect boyfriend had done a lot for her since she met him in Kindergarten.

"Happy 1st Anniversary baby girl!" He exclaims tears fell down her cheeks.

"Austin, I'm going to have to admit this but I kind of thought our anniversary was next week." Ally looks guiltily.

"Baby girl, I don't care if you thought our anniversary was next week, all I care is that I've got you and that's the best gift you could ever get me." Austin brought his crying girlfriend into his arms and placed his head on top of her's.

"But still. I should have got you something!" Ally's tears are not stopping for no one.

"Alls, I've got your love, I've got you. That's all I want and need." He lifts her face and wipes her cheeks. His eyebrows sudden scrunch together. "Are you wearing makeup?"

"Yeah, why?" Ally now had little black streaks down her cheeks and her foundation had slightly rubbed off from her tears.

"Alls, you don't need it. You're beautiful!" His mom always told him to carry wipes around (there a just in case). He dragged Ally over to the picnic basket and grabbed them out.

"You're just saying that." She looked down yet again, Austin grabbed her chin and started to wipe the makeup off.

"I'm not. Ally, you look beautiful without makeup. You don't need it. The first thing I thought when I saw you, this was before I got to know you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world." Ally's face was now clear of makeup.

Ally looks down at her lap, embarrassed that she said that to her boyfriend.

Austin looks down at his beautiful girlfriend, she'd started taking her contacts out and put her glasses on. He'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"Alls, you look so beautiful." He gently placed his girlfriend's head on his lap and slowly brushed his hand through her hair as he rustled through the picnic basket.

"Thanks, Aus." She started to blush and Austin brought a chocolate-covered strawberry to her face.

"It's the truth Alls. I love you." They've been saying those 3 special words for about 3 months now.

"I love you too Aus." Ally started to rub her eyes. Austin brought out his and Ally's blanket that they made when they were 7, as Austin got taller, Mimi added a bit more so he wouldn't get cold.

"You kept it?" She brought the blanket to her nose and the familiar smell of pancakes (Austin) and vanilla (Ally). It was a weird combination but it was the smell that Ally was never going to forget.

"Whenever you're away from me, the blanket brings your heart to mine." He told her.

"Aus, you've always had my heat. Just... Don't break it." Ally brought the blanket closer to her as a cold breeze brushed past the pair.

"Alls, breaking your heart will be the last thing I do. I'm never going to break your heart, not now not ever." Ally smiled as she slowly but surely fell asleep.

Austin bundled Ally into the two blankets on the ground. He put the unused picnic basket on his elbow and gently scooped up his girl. She whimpered and fidgeted and then wrapped her arms around him, soft smile landing on her face.

I love you Alls. You are the most beautiful girl in my life. I love you, I love you, I love you." He nuzzles his head into the part of her neck her shoulder meets her collar bone, kissing where his head falls.


	12. Eleventh Grade (Junior Year)

"Are you guys aren't going to talk to each other? Seriously?! You guys love each other to pieces. A little thing like this isn't going to tear you two apart!" Trish exclaimed at the two.

For the past 3 days, Austin and Ally haven't been talking or even looking at each other and it's been threatening to tear their relationship apart at the seams.

"Yeah, Trish's right. You guys need to talk to each other. This may end up tearing your relationship and maybe your friendship apart!" Dez paced in front of the two non-speaking lovers.

That struck a nerve in both Austin and Ally's hearts. Their relationship and their friendship mean the world to them. 

"Well, I just can't forgive her because she's going to Junior Prom with Frederick." Austin stated, crossing his arms in front of himself looking away from his 'current' girlfriend.

"This coming from the guy that hadn't asked yet. And junior prom is tomorrow, Austin! What do you expect me to do, go on my own like a loser?!" Ally retaliated back.

"No, I wanted you to wait. But, no. You had to go and agree to go to Junior Prom with Frederick!" Austin nearly shouts, his face still away from Ally.

"I said that I don't want to go to Junior Prom like a loser on my own. Yet, you didn't tell me wrong. And it's just Junior Prom, Austin. Sometimes I wonder why we are even together." Tears started flowing out of Ally's eyes. Shooting up off the sofa like it was on fire and ran out of the house as fast as a cheater (the animal not as a cheater)

"Ally!" Austin had realised what he said. And raced out of the house after his girlfriend, their entire relationship resting in the palm of his hand.

"Go away, Austin! I don't want to speak to you!" Ally ran down the street, as fast as her legs could take her.

"Ally! Alls!" That struck a nerve in Ally's heart. Why now! Of all the nicknames, why that one?! She instantly remembered 1st Grade and more tears began to leave her eyes.

"You haven't called me that since the end of tenth grade. Why now?" Her hands clenched into fists, kept her back facing the idiotic, well, idiot that she calls her boyfriend.

"Alls, that's one of my favourite nicknames for you. But, my favourite is baby girl. Because to me, you're a baby and you're my girl." Austin was stood straight behind her.

"Austin, I-I think we, we should take a break." Ally stuttered out. She looked down at her feet, her heart slowly breaking.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no, no! Ally..." He reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to look her in the eye. "Ally, it took me a good 4 years to admit that I'd fallen for you. It took us another 5 to finally get together. We've been dating for 2 years now, please don't let that slip through our fingers."

"Aus, with us not on speaking terms for the past 3 days. It's been breaking us apart, I think we're best off breaking up before it breaks us even further." Ally looked down at hers and Austin's feet, resting her head on his chest.

"Alls, us breaking up is what's going to break us even further." Austin tried to stop her from doing this.

"I'm sorry Austin." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she ran away to her house, leaving a broken Austin stood on the sidewalk.

"Austin, dude?" Dez ran to his broken best friend. "Aw, man."


	13. Twelveth Grade (Senior Year)

"'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la." Ally mumbled under breath as she walked through the corridors of 'Miami High'. She loved this time of year; snow (rare in Miami) and her family is coming home for once.

"Hi, Ally." Austin awkwardly said, the pair had no idea how to cope/function without, you know, while they're not dating each other.

"Hi, Austin." Ally lightly smiled at him and started rocking back and forth, her feelings still there for her ex-boyfriend/best friend/music partner/the guy she still has feelings for. Both hoping that either Trish or Dez (maybe even both of them) to walk over to the musical duo and stop the awkwardness.

"This is ridiculous! We've been best friends since we were 5! We took baths together until we were 9! I-I'm in love with you Alls! I can't cope without you, I can't live without you!" Austin proclaimed, resting his hand against Ally's cheek.

"Austin-I-I'm in love with you too. Never has there been a single day since we were 12, have I not loved you. I can't live without you either. You mean the world to me." Ally tilted her head and snuggled it more into Austin's hand, a soft smile relaxing her face.

"What do you say, do you want to... you know... get back together?" Austin shyly asked, hoping that she could repair his broken heart.

"Yes." Ally grabbed the back of Austin's head and crashed their lips together, sparks flying everywhere. They played a little flirty game of capturing each other's lips. Their teeth bumped now and then, their tongues brushing now and then.


	14. 21 Years Old

"Babe?" Austin shouted, entering the apartment he shares with the girl he loves, after finally being reunited at the rebuilt 'The Helen Show'.

"Kitchen." He heard his beautiful girlfriend shout back.

Austin put his keys into the dish, his coat on the hook and walked into the kitchen. His girlfriend was stood by the stove, fluttering around the kitchen like a firefly. Her long hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, floral skater dress ending at her knees, apron wrapped around her, pink ballet flats on her small feet.

"Hey, baby." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, a smile etched onto his face.

"Hey." Ally smiled, looking over her shoulder.

When Austin and Ally had finally reunited, they instantly got back together and (it took a while to persuade Ally's dad...) moved in together. They loved it; falling asleep next to each other, waking up next to each other, Ally borrowing Austin's clothes - she did that anyway.

"Alls, Ronnie spoke to me and he's sending us on tour next month," Austin said, resting his head in the crook of her head. Ally mood instantly slipped, as did her smile.

Ally looked surprised at Austin, shock rolling over her.

"I'm never going away on tour without you, ever again." Is what Austin had said to her when the pair got off the destroyed set of 'The Helen Show'. "I missed you so much, baby. The US tour was fine because I had Trish and Dez and then you joined us after 2 months, but a world tour, no friends, no girlfriend, I was literally in agony without you."

"Hey, Austin..." Ally stated, resting her head into Austin's shoulder, knowing that he'll end up setting her off crying in a little bit. "I hated being away from you. You mean the world to me. I couldn't wait to leave Harvard, I just wanted to see your face." Ally said, tears starting to come out of her eyes.

"Well, why didn't you?" Austin asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"School was hectic, I could barely get any time out of school, the only time I could was when my mom and dad got remarried. And when I saw you once when we both came home." Ally said, remembering the amount of stress she was under.

"Weren't you the maid of honour?" Austin questioned. When Ally's parents got remarried, Austin was performing in Spain, he was 5,583 miles away - considering Ally's parents got married in Las Vegas.

"Yeah, and I caught the bouquet as well..." Ally said, turning back around to cook their dinner, which sends Austin's clogs in his brain spinning.

Ally's practically hinting that she wants to get married so... right?


	15. 22 Years Old

"Paris!" Ally exclaimed, as her and her boyfriend Austin walked around Paris, as she was unaware of what Austin had tucked under his sleeve.

"I know baby, city of love," Austin said, as he brought her in front of the Eiffel Tower, his plan beginning to take place.

"Aww! Eiffel Tower!" Ally exclaimed, excitement bubbling through her entire being.

"Ally? Baby, can I ask you something." Austin asked, looking down at his future wife (hopefully).

"You can ask me anything, Aus. You know that." Ally said, looking up at Austin and then tilted her up to look at the Eiffel Tower, taking a picture with her digital camera, nearly throwing up in her mouth.

"Ally, you mean the world to me, I love you to pieces. The day I met you in Kindergarten, was one of the best days of my life. All I know is that I can't make it without you." Austin got down onto one knee. "Ally I-don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Austin pulled out the ring from his pocket.

"Oh my God! Austin, yes, yes, yes! I will marry you!" Ally squealed, crashing into Austin's arms, practically sending him to the floor. Austin fist pumps the air and smiles as big as the galaxy they live in. The sat back up and Austin shakily slipped the ring onto Ally's finger.

"We're getting married, baby!" Austin exclaimed, cradling his fiancée in his arms, laughing/giggling, rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, we are." Ally placed her hands on Austin's cheeks and placed a passionate kiss on Austin's lips.


	16. Wedding

"Ally! You look beautiful!" Penny Dawson walked into the room her only child was using to get ready for her marriage to Austin.

"Thanks, mom. I'm nervous, what if Austin leaves me at the altar?" Ally said, panic rushing through her.

"Ally, baby. Come on, deep breath in, deep breath out. In through your nose, out through your mouth." Penny mimed for her daughter to copy, Ally tried but she couldn't. She kept shaking her head, her hands started shaking. "Oh my God! Trish, Trish, get Austin. I don't care that the groom isn't supposed to see the bride on the day. But, Ally's having a panic attack. GET AUSTIN!" Penny shouted.

"Austin! Austin, it's Ally. She's...." Trish ran to where the men where. as soon as she said 'it's Ally'. Austin was out of there like a flash.

"Alls, Ally!" Austin ran to where the girls were and saw Ally (in her wedding dress), struggling to breathe.

"Alls, baby, listen to me." Austin cupped her cheeks and made her look Austin in the eyes. "Everything's going to be fine, take a deep breath in and a deep breath out." Austin mimed as Penny had done, and Ally shakily copied. Ally gave Austin a shaky smile, who let out a sigh of relief and smiled back.

"Thanks, Aus, Thanks for trying to calm me down mom." Ally shakily said, smiling at the two people in front of her.

"Hey, anytime Princess. There's no point not seeing each other before the wedding. You look beautiful, like an Angel, Princess Ally." Austin said, stroking Ally's cheek.

"Thanks, Austin. You look handsome in your tux." Ally straightened his blazer quickly.

"Thanks." Ally then kissed Austin's nose and then pushed him towards the door. "Now, go away so I can finish getting ready."

* * *

Austin and Ally were stood at the altar smiling at each other. Trish was stood behind Ally, in the Maid of Honour spot. Followed by Kira and Carrie. Dez was stood behind Austin in the Best Man spot. Followed by Jace and not-so-little Nelson.

"Do you, Austin Monica Moon, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" He asked Austin, who wouldn't take his eyes off his beautiful bride.

"I do," Austin said, taking Ally's wedding ring from the vicar and shakily slipping it onto her left ring finger above her engagement ring.

"You're shaking," Ally says, rubbing her palm over his cheek. He then lent into her palm, letting a couple of tears fall.

The Vicar then smiled at the young couple motioning Austin to say his vows.

"I'm only getting married once, I'm glad it's to you. But, Ally, the first day I met you in Kindergarten, that was one of the best days of my life. I love you with my whole heart and entire being, I'm never going to let you slip out of my fingers ever again." Austin said, bringing Ally's hands up to his lips which he kissed her two rings.

"Do you, Ally Edgar..." The Vicar said.

"Seriously?!" Austin looked wide-eyed at his fiancé. Their friends and family giggling at this.

"This is why I never told you my middle name." Ally sighed, motioning the vicar to continue.

"Continuing, do you Ally Edgar Dawson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The Vicar asked Ally, who opened her mouth to say.

"I DO!" That's when Brooke came running down the aisle. Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Kira, Carrie and most of Austin and Ally's family groaned.

"Yes, Brooklyn?" The Vicar got through his teeth, he could see the love between Austin and Ally, see the hatred Austin had for Brooke and the sickly love Brooke had for 'her Austin'.

"Wait... Brooklyn? As in a city in New York?" Ally said, trying not to let out the giggles.

"Yeah. Best city in the US. Also the capital of New York City." Brooke said, Ally, giving in and letting out a little snigger.

"Brooke, sweetie. The capital of New York is Albany." Ally said, smiling looking back at Austin.

"Austin, if you get married to her," She spat out 'her' like it was venom. "Then I'm done." Brooke said, crossing her arms, trying to give Austin the 'puppy dog eyes'. He then looks at Ally, who looks at the Vicar and smiles.

"I do." Ally said, taking Austin's wedding ring from the Vicar and slipping onto Austin's left ring finger. Brooke then gave a screech like a cat and stormed out of the church, leaving a happy group of family and friends behind.

The Vicar nodded to Ally and she took a deep breath and let it out. "Austin, you've always been by my side. When my parents got divorced, when we started in Middle School, when we started High School, the first time I met your parents. But, that's what I love about you. You mean the absolute world to me."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Vicar took a step back, as Austin wrapped his arms around Ally, bringing her to him, putting his lips on her in a passionate kiss. Their first kiss as Husband and Wife.

'I love you.' He mouthed to her. Making her smile and giggle.

'I love you too.' She mouthed back, making Austin smile.

"I now present to you, Mr & Mrs Moon." The newly married couple smiled, taking the others hand and ran down the aisle as their family cheered. 


	17. Reception

Austin and Ally were sat in their limo. They were over the moon that they were finally married, you could see the happy smile in their faces. They'd always joked how they were going to get married, until the point that they said 'I love you' to each other, then they got serious about their relationship.

"Hi, Mrs Moon." Austin smiled, bringing Ally into his lap, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Hi, Mr Moon." Ally said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much." Austin cooed, pecking her nose.

"I love you too." Ally said, resting her head on his chest listening to the thumping of his heartbeat.

"We're here, sir." Austin's driver said as they arrived at the hotel.

"Thanks, Marcus." Austin patted his driver on the back, opened the door and clambered out. He then held out his hand for his wife and helped her out. He then went to the from of the car, opened it and pulled Marcus out. "You think you're going to sit in the car and not come to our reception?"

"Sir?" Marcus asked, then the three walked into the hotel

"Yes," Austin said, wrapping his arm around his wife, smiling at her. "And call me Austin. Sir makes me sound old."

"Call me Ally." She outstretched her hand to shake with his, that's when Austin saw the cake.

"White Chocolate?" Austin smiled, he had been in a meeting with Ronnie when Ally and Trish went to go pick the cake for the wedding.

"Of course. It's your favourite. What other cake were we going to get?" She said, smiling as Austin bounced on his toes looking at the cake. Which were a 6 layers white chocolate cake with white frosting, red and yellow flowers scattered around the 6 layer cake a miniature bride and groom perched on top of the cake.

"You used the miniature bride and groom from our presentation in Senior Year, and you found his little arm." Austin smiled, looking at the two little figurines on top of the cake.

"Of course I would use the figurines, they mean a lot to us." Ally wrapped her arms around Austin's neck from behind.

"You're perfect for me," Austin whispered, Ally then gave him a very confused look, he then shook his head signalling it was nothing.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Trish, and I'm the Maid of Honour. I've know Ally since we were in diapers. And that's a long time, we've done everything together. Then we went to Kindergarten, we met two idiots, Dez and Ally's husband - Austin. As soon as she introduced him to me, I knew that these two would get together. I'm not going to embarrass Ally, she can do that herself." Everyone then laughed, and a 'Shut up, T!' came from Ally. "Sorry, honey. Then in 4th Grade, the two admitted that they liked each other. End of 8th Grade going into Freshman Year, they started dating. After 2 years of dating, they got to Junior Year and they broke up. During the Christmas period of Senior Year, they got back together. I realised I'm rambling, which is Ally's thing. So, Austin, you break Ally's heart, I break you. Got it?" He nodded, she then smiled cheekily, raising her champagne class and said. "To Austin and Ally."

"To Austin and Ally." The rest of the guests said.

Austin stood up, taking the microphone from Trish. "Hey! Ally and I have a fair few people to thank before I hand over to my best man. First, we'd like the thank my new father-in-law, Lester, for permitting me to marry Ally and helping us put the wedding on. We'd also like to thank the rest of Ally's family, for welcoming me into their home and lives. Both of Ally's grandmas treat me like their own, as does my amazing new mother-in-law, Penny, so thank you. Also for the fantastic upbringing, you've given Ally. Thank you to my own family for the way they have brought me up. Even though my mom gave me the middle name 'Monica' so thanks, mom. I love you. We also want the bridesmaids and Trish for all their work and look beautiful. Ally gave you your presents this morning." Trish gave him a nod.

"So a toast to the bridesmaids, for not sending Ally into Bridezilla." Ally then gasped, lightly smack on his arm.

"Dez, that's for you before you unleash all the bad moments in my life." The guests laugh, while Dez takes the present.

"We also want to thank everyone who helped with the planning and the execution of our wedding. Off the top of my head, I can't name everyone. But, thank you." They laughed again, Ally resting her arm on the chair, her head in her palm.

"And finally, to my beautiful wife. I love this woman so much, the day that she walked into my life on that first day in Kindergarten was the greatest day of my life. It was during pe, Ally hates pe, while I love it, Ally left and went to the library. That's the spot I met the love of my life. I love you, princess. Here's to you and me." Austin said, placing a loving kiss on the crown of her head. And taking a quick drink. "To my gorgeous bride, Ally." Austin then raised his glass in a toast.

"To Ally." The guests raised their glasses. Ally blushed a dark pink/light red colour.

"And now, to my best man, Dez, who can easily get confused over the fact with fantasy. Embarrass me, buddy." Austin said handing the microphone to Dez. As he sat down, Ally placed a small kiss on his cheek, making him turn bright red.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as Austin as just said, I'm the best man. My name is Dez. You are all about to witness a unique event in history. The very first and very last time that my fiancé, Carrie, is going to let me speak on behalf of both of us." They laughed at this.

"I'm going to continue from where Trish had left off. They dated throughout Senior Year, then Ally got accepted into Harvard. They then found it difficult to meet up. They had to break up, I'm speaking from my point of view, Austin wouldn't stop crying for months. It wasn't until Ally cane back from Harvard that Trish and myself came up with the idea of getting Austin and Ally back together. We got them both back on the Helen Show. They sang 'Two In A Million' began an official musical duo. They got engaged in Paris. And today they for married." Dez said, then raising his glass. "To the relationship goal couple, Austin and Ally."

"To Austin and Ally." The guests cheered.

"Come on, time for our first dance," Austin whispered, standing up from his seat, holding his hand to her, taking Ally out onto the dance floor.

A mash-up of; 'You Can Come To Me', 'I Think About You' and 'Two In A Million'.

"Is it only us that will play our music at our wedding?" Ally asked as the same man who taught her to dance was dancing with her as her husband.

"When your a musician then, a high chance," Austin said, smiling down at his new wife. "I might have already said this, but you look, beautiful baby." Ally's cheeks went a light pink colour.

"Thank you, Austin. You look handsome in your suit." This made Austin blush dust across his cheeks.

"Thanks, beautiful." Austin smiled, watching as Dez brought Carrie onto the dance floor and Ally's brother Aaron brought Trish onto the dance floor.

"Aw. Look at Aaron and Trish." Ally cooed as Aaron danced Trish around the laminated floor.

"Well, their not as cute as us, are they Alls." Austin placed a kiss on Ally's nose making her crinkle it.

"You're perfect..." Austin whispered, Ally, rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are. I'll tell you how amazing, perfect and beautiful you are on our honeymoon."

"Our honeymoon, after that we're going back to our apartment." Ally giggled, pressing her lips to Austin's as their dance came to an end.

"You're mine till the day we die." Austin said, ever since the 'Elliot incident' and the 'Gavin incident' Austin had become overprotective and kind of possessive.

"And you're mine." Ally said. Austin then took Ally off the dance floor and towards the cake.

"CAKE TIME!" Trish shouted everyone gathered around. Ally then picked up the knife, Austin coming up behind her.

"Don't make me jump when I've got a knife in my hand." She said, looking over her shoulder at him.

Austin gave Ally a quick smile. Then wrapping his arms around her waist placing his hands on top of her own.

"Make a wish, yeah?" Austin joked as he and Ally cut the cake, noises of cameras and little flashes going off.

"Pass me the knife, baby girl." Penny walked over to Austin and Ally, taking the knife from them, quickly slicing two pieces of cake and handing it to the newlyweds. "Go sit down."

Austin took the cake from Ally's hand and the pair walked to their seats, putting their pieces of cake on the table. He pulled out Ally's chair, who sat down in it, he then pushed her back in, placing a kiss on her cheek and sitting down.

"When will you stop being so sweet?" She joked, Austin then scoops up a little of the frosting and boops her nose.

"Never baby." He cooed, his face turning pale as Ally scooped a little of the cake and smirked at him.

"It only seems fair for me to do... this." She put her hand on his face, effectively crushing the cake on his face.

"You cheeky little..." Austin started, the half-hearted insult dying on his lips, bringing his bride to his lap and crushing his lips to hers, making her squeak - literally.

* * *

"Alright. Trish, Dez. I am trusting you to take care of the last hour or so of mine and Ally's reception. Don't muck it up." Austin said, looking at his two best friends. He turned around and smiled at his new wife. Who was stood in the courtyard, staring at the star-filled sky, smiling and waiting for Austin.

"It's OK, you can trust us," Dez said, despite everything he did during high school when Austin was on tour, Ally at school and him being away with Carrie. He realised how much he needed his friends and decided he had to grow up - a little.

"Ok then." He turned away from the quickly scrapping pair and walked to his bride who was shining under the moonlight. "Ready to go, princess?"

"With you. Anywhere."


	18. Honeymoon Day One

"Austin, where are we going!" His beautiful bride complained, as his hands covered her eyes while they were walking through the airport, still in their wedding attire.

"Alls, just trust me, OK? When was the last time I did a nice surprise for you?" Austin said, Ally then forced his hands off her eyes and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You want me to answer that?" She asked, taking both his hands in hers. "And you didn't have to cover my eyes, I knew we were going to the airport, I just don't know where we're going from here." Ally continued.

"I'll have to put my hands over your ears when they announce our flight," Austin said.

"Right, Austin. Do you still have that dress I told you to put in my carry on?" Ally asked, taking her to carry on from her new husband.

"Yeah, it's in there princess. You quickly go get changed, I'll quickly get changed as well, then we'll give my suit and your dress to Marcus and he can put them in our neighbour's apartment." Austin said.

"Right, I can do that." Ally said, pecking Austin's cheek before racing off as fast as her legs and her heels could take her.

"I don't deserve her." He whispered, then pulling out his phone - calling Marcus who already knew the plan and came into the airport.

"I won't be 5 minutes, Ally will be out in a couple of minutes. Then take our wedding stuff to mine and Ally's neighbour's apartment." Marcus nodded. Austin ran off, carry on flailing behind him. Marcus stood theirs with Austin and Ally's suitcase.

Ally walked back to Marcus in a peach sundress, skin-coloured tights, and white ballet flats sending her to her normal height that Austin loved.

"Hi, Marcus." She smiled, walking over to a bench, struggling to fold up her wedding dress. "Marcus, could you please give me a hand?" She asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Moon." He said, making Ally smile at 'Mrs. Moon'. She loved her new name. As they were folding Ally's dress, Austin walked towards them in a pair of worn-out denim jeans, a white muscle shirt and his high tops.

"You look beautiful, baby," Austin said, wrapping his arms around Ally, handing his, surprisingly, neatly folded clothes to Marcus, who gracefully took the and piled Ally's dress on top, handing over their suitcases and leaving so Austin and Ally can soon board their flight.

"Are you sure I look-" Ally started before being cut off by the overhead speaker turning on.

"Flight 247 to-" The overhead voice came on and then was blocked out as Austin's hands cradled Ally's ears. "Please go to gate 3. Gate 3 for Flight 247 to-" Austin's hands once again cradled Ally's ears.

"That's us, baby," Austin said, intertwining their fingers. He pulled his suitcase behind him as Ally pulled hers behind her. They got in the line, Austin pulling out both their passports and boarding pass.

"How did you get them?" Ally asked, then shook her head, assuming that it was Dez as Trish had packed Ally's suitcase which she now regretted letting her do that.

"Dez." He said, they soon quickly got to the gate and onto the plane.

"Seriously, first class? I would have been fine in the second class." Ally said, relaxing into her seat by the window, her husband collapsing into the aisle seat.

"Ally, it's our honeymoon. You deserve everything in the world. You deserve more than me." Austin looked away from his bride and on his lap, fiddling with his fingers.

"Hey, I married you because I love you, it doesn't matter who deserves who, all that matters is that I have you and you have me, for the rest of our lives." Ally said, taking one of Austin's hands and intertwining their fingers together.

"Ok, go to sleep, I'll tell you when we land." Austin threaded his fingers through her hair.

As soon as they were in the air, Ally unbuckled her seat belt and climbed into Austin's lap. Austin wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, Ally's head rested in the crook of his neck and fell asleep. Austin still running his fingers

* * *

"Princess," Austin whispered, peppering kisses along her cheek. "Baby."

"Wha-?" Ally cracked her eyes open, the first thing she saw was her loving husband's hazel eyes.

"Hey, beautiful." Ally rolled her eyes once again. "Ally, you are. Every morning, I'll wake up, lying next to you. Your hair in a messy bun, makeup-free face. Every morning when you put foundation, concealer, powder - the things I hate that I know - on your face, you don't need it. Because you're flawless. I overlook your little flaws, but your flaws make you, you. They make you Ally, my wife, my best friend and the main girl - other than my mom - that I love." Austin said, he then started to wipe the tears rolling out of Ally's eyes.

"Austin." She sobbed, tucking her head back into the crook of his head.

"Look out of the window, princess." Austin pointed, Ally looked out of the window and the sign 'Welcome to Hawaii' appeared, making Ally cry even more.

"You brought me to Hawaii!"Ally exclaimed, unaware of the other first-class passengers looking their way.

"We probably should have gone on our private jet," Austin said, giving her a small smile.


	19. Honeymoon Day Two

Austin rolled over, laying on his side. He heard the small whimper of his wife. His beautiful, smart, petite, perfect wife. She was everything he ever dreamed of and more.

His wife snuggled closer into Austin's naked chest, she whimpered again when the cold breeze came through the window even though it's June in Hawaii. Austin tugged the covers further up the bed, tucked it under her and ran his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to warm her up.

"Hi, Mrs Moon," Austin whispered, bringing Ally closer to his body.

"Hmm? Morning Mr Moon." Ally said, running the sleep out of her eyes. She then looked up at her husband. Her handsome, musically talented, tall, incredible, perfect husband. All that she cared about how was her husband, her perfect husband that was her dream guy.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, stroking his fingers through her long hair.

"With you by my side, I'll always sleep well." Ally smiled, running her fingers through Austin's hair.

"Alls." Austin cooed, smiling down at her, he ran his hands over the features on her face, staring into the depths of her brown eyes.

"So what do you want to do today, sweetheart?" He asked, brushing the stray bits of hair out of his wife's face.

"Can we go to the beach?" Ally asked then laughed at his shocked face. "I've known you since I was 5, of course, you're going to make a huge impact on my life. I mean, you 'funned me up' when we were 15, you helped me get over my stage fright which I'd been frightened of for 3 probably 4 years, you were my first kiss, my first boyfriend but most importantly the first guy I ever loved with my whole heart. I can never picture my life without you, I don't want to. And I'm rambling." Ally looked down in her lap.

"Alls, baby, when I fell in love with you, I fell in love with everything about you, flaws and all, and that includes your rambling. Which I find so cute because you went on for ages about how much you loved me as a person, how much you love pickles." Austin threaded his fingers through Ally's long brunette hair.

* * *

"Wow, I have to admit it. Hawaii beach is better than Miami beach." Ally admitted walking onto the sandy beach with her left fingers intertwined with Austin's right. Austin started rubbing his thumb over her promise, engagement and wedding ring all on her left ring finger.

"Alls, you're still wearing your promise ring? Even when we took a 'small break'?" Austin looked down at her hand seeing the three rings wrapped around her ring finger. He never saw the promise ring that was on her finger, even when he proposed to her.

"Yeah, why would I take it off? Even when we were on that 'small break' which kept expanding, I still loved you, I always have done and I always will do. But I can't get it off, not that I would want to, I was doing volleyball at college and when I went to hit the volleyball, it bent my fingers back and the swelling still hasn't gone down from it." Ally explained, twisting her promise ring around her finger.

"What do you want to do?" Austin asked, pressing his lips to her ringed finger, silently telling her everything she needed to know.

"I need a tan and then after we can go off for a swim. Have a picnic, have some ice cream." Ally suggested.

And that's what they did, Ally laid on the towel and got her back nice and tanned, she then turned over to see Austin pulling funny faces over the top of her.

"Austin!" She batted his face away with a playful smile on her face, she gently shut her eyes and got her front tanned.

Ally then went to go get some ice cream, got hit on my the guy that was stood behind her, she flashed her wedding ring at him and he told her that her husband didn't have to know.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure the paparazzi will notice that I've been cheating on my husband on the second day of our honeymoon!" Ally exclaimed, grabbing the cones from him and walking to where Austin was sat waiting for her. "Austin, I'm going to have to tell you this, someone hit on me."

"WHAT?!" Austin stood up, nearly crushing his ice cream cone that she had handed to him before telling him what had happened. He glared at the man that he suspected had flirted with his wife.

"Austin, people are going to flirt with me, but I don't care about them. I care about you." She brought his lips to hers, not caring whether the paparazzi were watching and taking photos, they were spending their honeymoon, perfectly happy and perfectly content.


	20. Honeymoon Day Three

When Ally woke up, all she could hear was the sound of her husband snoring. Considering they've been living together for over 3 years and are going to be for the rest of their lives, she should be used to the noise. But she wasn't.

She gently moved his arms from around her waist, he whimpered as a result (which made her heart melt), rolled over and continued to snore.

Ally rolls her eyes and placed a loving his on his forehead and wrapped her red dressing gown, that she packed, around herself and padded down into the kitchen to make pancakes, it was Austin's honeymoon too.

She was finishing off the last pancake of the 10 pancake stack because that's how many she can make and how many he can eat.

"You made me pancakes, I knew there was a good reason as to why I married you." Austin grabbed the plate and drowned the pancakes in syrup and practically hoovered them down.

"Wait, I thought the reason you married me was that you love me." She put her hand over her heart in fake hurt. He just rolled his eyes but smiled at her. Ally took his rolling eyes to the heart. "Wait, did you just marry me just for pancakes at breakfast?! Thanks, Austin!" She stormed off, leaving Austin at the table with a fork going towards his mouth.

"What did I do?" Austin questioned, but the voice in his heart said 'you and your big mouth!'

* * *

Ally was lying propped up against the headboards under the duvet staring at the TV, which played an old episode of 'The Big Bang Theory' for 2009.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Alls, can I come in?" The voice of her husband, which she was currently upset with.

"What do you want Austin?" She asked, pulling her glasses off her face, rubbing her right eye with her left hand, the rings glittering in the morning sunlight.

"Alls, I'm sorry. You know I didn't marry you just so you could make me pancakes in the morning." Austin sighed, pushing the door shut behind him, leaning against it, looking at his wife - that he was fighting with on day 3 of being married to her.

"Why did you marry me?" She looked up at him, fiddling with her rings and then looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Because you believed in me. Because you fell in love with me even when you could have had some smart Harvard guy who would always be there for you. Because I fell in love with all of your flaws but I can overlook those flaws. Because you're perfect in my eyes. Because your grades don't matter to me, your grades don't define who you are. Because you've always been mine Ally, you're my Ally Moon." He wiped the tears away that were slowly rolling down her face during his mini-speech.

"What did I do to deserve you? But, we've been married 3 days, Aus. Are you completely sure that we're going to be married for the rest of our lives?" She questioned, her foggy eyes looking down into his clear, brown ones.

"I've never been more certain in my life." And with that, he placed a loving kiss onto her lips and the pair fell even more in love than they already were.


	21. Honeymoon Day Four

When Austin had asked Ally what she wanted to do on their fourth day. She wanted to go to a spa and get a massage. Austin hates anything to do with a spa. He remembers what happened to Ally when Trish took her to the spa. But, he would do anything to make her happy.

He was sat driving in a car that they had rented for their honeymoon. And he took her to the nearest spa. They checked in and stood to wait for their masseuse or masseur.

They had asked for a couples massage, but they couldn't because there weren't enough rooms. Which, in Austin's opinion, was a bit strange. And he didn't like the idea one bit.

Ally got a masseuse called Louise. To Ally, it reminded her of Piper. A girl Austin dated during Sophomore Year. Louise had long blonde wavey hair, ocean blue eyes and a perfect personality for a man like Austin. So, why he settled for her, she won't know.

Austin got masseur called Stewart. He reminded Austin too much of Trish's ex-boyfriend, Jace. He dumped her because he couldn't 'deal with the long-distance' which Austin took as 'I was cheating on you, now I've got to dump you'.

"Ok, say your goodbyes and you'll be back together in an hour," Louise said, looking between the newly married couple and the masseur that would give Austin a massage.

Austin, very quickly, pulled Ally into his arms and squeezed her tight. Almost as if he thought something bad was going to happen to them. "Everything's going to be OK, Austin. You don't need to worry about me." Ally mumbled, making sure that no one except her husband could hear her.

"But, Ally, anything could go wrong in an hour! I've known you since I was 5, it's been nearly 20 years since I met you, I wasn't with you for 4½ of them. And yes, I count that ½ a year without you by my side as one I wasn't with you." Austin nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, his face being covered by Ally's hair, sighing softly.

* * *

When Austin felt the cold oil hit his back, he gave out a shiver, as the masseur that was giving him a massage sniggered. A sweet, old woman came into the massage room and started speaking to Austin.

"How are you doing today, sweetie?" She asked him, watching his hair flop over his forehead.

"I miss my wife." Austin sighed, keeping the image of his beautiful Ally in his head.

"Aw, you on a business trip?" She asked, then like a grandmother would - moved his hair away from his eyes.

"No, we're on our honeymoon. And the guy at the register said that there wasn't enough room for a couple's massage." Austin sighed.

"Get your robe, we're getting your new wife and your having a couple's massage, no matter what it takes!" She exclaimed, heading out of the door to - hopefully get Ally. He grabbed the robe from over the chair within arm's reach. Slipped it on and left the room.

* * *

As Ally had started getting her massage, an old woman burst through the door.

"Get your things, your husband and you are getting a couple's massage." She said, leaving the door propped open. Ally grabbed her robe, gave a 'sorry' smile to Louise and left seeing Austin in the corridor made her grin.

"Ally." He sighed in relief, he brought his wife into his arms and picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist.

Ally sighed softly, nuzzling her head into the crook of Austin's neck, closing her eyes with a soft smile on her face. Austin nuzzled his head into this crook of Ally's neck, much like Ally did to him.

* * *

When Austin and Ally finally got a couple's massage, they laid on the table/bed's looked over at each as soft, easy smiles lifted onto their faces and their fingers reached over to their partner's.

After their massages, Ally put on a bikini that she'd brought and Austin put on the swimming trunks he'd brought and the pair sat in the hot tub that was in the room.

Ally snuggled up to Austin in the hot tub and sighed as the jets suddenly came on. "To be honest, Austin, we need to stop doubting that I don't deserve you and you don't deserve me." She looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah, we need to stop doubting that."


	22. Honeymoon Day Five

On the fifth day of their honeymoon, Austin had woken up to the smell of food being cooked downstairs and he instantly took this as a morning wake up call that Ally was awake and making breakfast - like she regularly does in the morning back in Florida.

Austin pushed his body out of bed and slopped down the stairs in his boxers. A sight Ally fairly used to. When he got to the kitchen, the sight of his beautiful wife fluttering around the kitchen in a sports bra and shorts always sent a flutter to his heart. He wrapped his arms around her middle, making her jump.

"Good morning, Mrs Moon." He whispered in his 'just woken up' raspy voice. As soon as Austin started talking, Ally's form instantly relaxed.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed. And you're here, you've gone and wrecked it, nice one smarty pants!" Ally teases, planting a kiss on his cheek then went back to making their breakfast.

Austin smiles as his wife moves out of his arms and starts getting back to work in the kitchen. He sat at the island and watched her in awe as she made them their breakfast.

"So, I was thinking we could have a day in bed, watching old reruns of 'The Big Bang Theory', 'How I Met Your Mother', 'The Flash' you remember those Aus?" Ally started putting their breakfast onto plates. She turned around and saw her husband looking at her lovingly. "And stop looking at me like that!"

"Looking at you like what, I'm just fondly gazing at my beautiful, gorgeous wife. And don't you roll tour eyes at me woman!" He teased, standing up, taking the plates and putting them on the table. Austin then picked Ally up and sat down on a chair with her on his lap.

"Why am I sat on your lap?" She asked, looking at him confused.

"I don't want to let you go," Austin said, scooping some scrambled eggs into his mouth then nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

"Get your head out of my neck when you've got food in your mouth! That's disgusting!" Ally exclaimed, swatting at his head and pushing it out of her neck.

* * *

Once Austin and Ally had finished their breakfast, they went back to bed and collapsed onto it.

"What are we going to watch first, baby?" Austin asked, picking up the TV remote, turning it on and putting on Netflix - like they did when they were teens.

"The first season of 'The Big Bang Theory'!" Ally exclaimed, looking wide-eyed into her husband's eyes.

"OK, Princess." He then searched for the first season of 'The Big Bang Theory', Ally then shot Austin a look.

"I'm not a Princess, I'm a Queen!" She exclaimed, making the bed bounce when she was making her point.

"Ok, then, my Queen." Austin said, bowing as best he could on the bed when he found the first episode of the first season of 'The Big Bang Theory'.

Ally snuggled up into Austin's side and sighed. Austin rested his arm over the headboard of the bed, his hand falling onto his wife's shoulder, resting his head on top of hers.


	23. Honeymoon Day Six

Ally woke up to her remembering that it was the last day of her honeymoon with Austin. It had been the best week of her life so far. Having Austin all to herself for an entire week... Best feeling ever.

She took her sports bra off and put on a strapless one, her comic design halter neck skater dress fitting over her body. It had Batman, Superman, Captain America, Wonder Woman, Iron Man. Some of Ally's favourite superheroes.

When she got downstairs, Austin was using the toaster to make waffles for Ally and pancakes for him. She never trusted him with the oven after he nearly burned down their apartment when they first moved in together.

"Is that my favourite dress on you?" Austin joked as Ally leaned on the side of the kitchen door.

"Maybe, but it doesn't have my favourite superhero on it." Ally pouted, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"And who might that be, babe?" Austin said, resting his arms on her lower back.

"You." Ally said the cheesiest line in her memory, smiling like a goof.

"Aw, baby." Austin nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling like his teen self did when he was dating Ally.

* * *

Later that day, Ally was scrolling through what was on, to see a beach party. She thought it would be a great way to finish their honeymoon, with a concert of their favourite music at the beach party.

"Hey, Austin! There's a beach party tonight! Want to go before we leave?" Ally called out to her husband, who was somewhere in the house they had rented for the week.

"Yeah, that sound like fun, Alls." Austin walked into the living room and looked over her shoulder at her phone.

* * *

Austin sat on the sofa, scrolling through his social media waiting for his wife. He saw that Taylor Swift was in Los Angeles performing, Dez had gone to see Taylor Swift perform with Carrie and Trish.

He was so engrossed in looking through his social media that he didn't even realise that his wife was stood behind him, wearing a pair of denim shorts, geo print bikini top, flip flops, sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

"Seems as though I'm second best to your phone." Ally teased, running her fingers through Austin's hair.

"No, you're always going to be the number one thing in my life. You always have been and you always will be." Austin tilted his head back and rested it into the crook of Ally's neck. "I'm always going to be an Ally Moon fan." This made Ally blush.

"Aw, thank you, Austin. Let's go." Ally took Austin's hand and dragged him out of the house.

Austin took a picture of Ally dragging him towards the beach and put it on Instagram. 'So lucky to have her in my life as my wife.' 


	24. Honeymoon Day Seven

"Ally." Her husband whispered, gently shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Alls." Ally rolled over and smacked Austin with her hand.

"What was-? Austin, what's wrong?" Ally's eyes shot open at the echo of the smack, seeing Austin holding his cheek and holding in his tears.

"I tried to wake you up and you were still sleeping, I shook you and you accidentally smacked me in the face," Austin said, letting the tears fall out of his eyes.

"Austin! Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I'm such a clumsy person." Ally said, bringing Austin's face to the crook of her neck, letting the guilt fill her as her husband was letting his tears fall into her neck.

"Alls, it's not your fault." Austin stroked her cheek, trying to stop the guilt bubbling in her stomach and stop his tears falling at the same time.

* * *

Austin was walking around the bedroom that both he and Ally had been sharing during their honeymoon, he was packing both their suitcases. Making sure that he picked up everything.

"I'm sorry that I accidentally smacked you in the face." Ally looked down into her lap which had her fingers twisting almost painfully.

When Austin saw this, he sat next to her and took her fingers between his, and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Ally, how many times. You don't have to say that you're sorry. You didn't mean to do that. It's a movement of self-defence or something like that." Austin said, brushing her cheek lovingly.

"I know, Austin." Ally cracked a smile, making Austin's smile brighten in return.

* * *

Austin and Ally were sat on their private jet after what happened last time they were on a 'proper' jet, Ally freaked out when they landed in Hawaii. They did want to take that chance again.

"This is great! We've got our private jet!" Ally exclaimed, bouncing around their jet.

"I know, how come here." Austin held his arms open for his wife, who went running into his arms. She snuggled into his lap and quickly fell asleep.

"I am always going to love you, Ally. Until the end of my days, I will love you." Austin whispered, brushing the hair away from her face, bringing her closer to him.


	25. First Anniversary and Surprise!

Austin still couldn't believe that he had been married to Ally for a whole year. One. Whole. Year. With Ally by his side.

He had noticed that there was something wrong with Ally. She was being sick every morning for the past 2 weeks, she's been really moody and eating weird things together (for example - pickles and toast).

It's almost like she's... pregnant. Ally, might be, pregnant? The signs are all there, so she wouldn't be able to deny it.

* * *

"Ally, happy first anniversary, baby," Austin said, as his wife walked down the steps, in her Junior Prom dress which still fit over her small structure.

"Happy first anniversary Austin." She got up on her toes and placed a small yet delicate kiss on his lips. Intertwining their fingers, they left on their date night which just so happened to fall on their first Wedding anniversary.

* * *

"I think you'll like my anniversary present," Austin said, reaching under the table, and pulled out a small box. Wrapped in Gold wrapping paper with a yellow ribbon. To represent their first anniversary.

"I'm pretty sure you'll like mine more." Ally smirked, undoing the bow, and gently tearing off the wrapping paper.

"This one is pretty special to us." Austin smiled, watching his wife pull the lid off the box and her jaw drop.

"Oh my god. Austin." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

There sat in the box, was a framed written version of their vows to each other.

'Our Vows

December 2, 2021

To Ally,

I'm only getting married once, I'm glad it's to you. But, Ally, the first day I met you in Kindergarten, that was one of the best days of my life. I love you with my whole heart and entire being, I'm never going to let you slip out of my fingers ever again.

To Austin,

Austin, you've always been by my side. When my parents got divorced, when we started in Middle School, when we started High School, the first time I met your parents. But, that's what I love about you. You mean the absolute world to me.'

"Austin, it's beautiful. I love it!" Ally opened her arms to her husband and graciously accepted. Austin put her in his lap and cradled her like he was protecting her from everything on Earth.

"I'm glad you love it. Now, what's mine?" He giddily bounced, making Ally giggle in his lap.

"Well, you're technically going to have to wait 9 months for it." Ally gave him a small smile, looking at her hubby.

"You're pregnant! I knew it!" Austin smiled, resting his hands on her stomach.

"You knew?!" Ally exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Well, I had a feeling. I mean. You were being sick every morning for two weeks, you'd started eating some strange things. But, we're having a child, Ally. A mini-me or a mini-you."

* * *

On Austin's Instagram, was a picture of Austin and Ally on their wedding day.

They had decided to do a take on the promotional poster for Mr & Mrs Smith. Ally's bouquet was laying on the floor, you could see her leg was propped up on the wall, she had her arms crossed and was staring at the camera.

Austin had a water gun in his hand, leg propped up on the wall, tie off, a couple of buttons undone and was staring into the camera.

With the caption, '1 year, 12 months, 52 weeks, 365 days, 8750 hours, 525,000 minutes, 31,536,000 seconds. And counting...'

* * *

On Ally's Instagram, was also a picture from Austin and Ally's wedding. It was Ally's bridesmaids to the right, Austin's groomsmen to the left. Austin and Ally were stood in the middle in a kiss. While their bridesmaids and groomsmen stood on their respective sides, cheering as their best friend had married their 'soulmate'.

With the caption, 'This love is never gonna fade. We are timeless. We are timeless. My heart will never ever change. We are timeless. We are timeless. And we're gonna last. Happy One Year, baby!'


	26. First Pregnancy Scan

"Come on, Austin. The amount of time it's taking you to get ready, I'm three-quarters of the through the third episode of the first season of 'The Big Bang Theory'!" Ally exclaimed, looking over her shoulder, waiting for her husband.

"Ally, how did you get into the Netflix account?" Austin walked into the living room, shoes in hand. To see his wife coming to the end of the episode.

"It wasn't that hard, and you didn't even put a password on it!" Ally giggled, closing Netflix in their TV before the fourth episode started.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Austin started jumping towards the door, huge grin splattered on his face.

"OK, give me a minute!" Ally got up off the couch and pulled on a pair of ballet slipper shoes.

* * *

"Ally Moon." Ally walked up to the counter in the maternity department. Austin on her tail.

"OK, sign these sheets. And wait for the nurse to call for you." The nurse behind the counter said. Handing Ally a clipboard with the sheets she has to sign.

"Thank you." Ally took the clipboard and sat down on a chair. Austin sat into the chair next to her and tried to be as close to her as possible.

* * *

"Ally Moon?" The nurse called from the end of a corridor. Ally stood up and held her hand out for her husband's.

"Come on." Ally smiled at him, intertwining their fingers.

"So, just lay up on here, Mrs Moon." The nurse patted the hospital bed. "And the sonographer will be with you soon." The nurse left the room, with Ally sat on the bed and Austin's hand in hers.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mrs Moon. First child?" Their sonographer walked in, situating herself at the sonogram.

"Yeah, we're pretty nervous." Ally grabbed Austin's hand and gently rubbed her thumb over his.

"OK, if I could ask you to lift your top-up," Ally did so, revealing her stomach. "I'm going to put this jelly on it, which makes it easier for us to see the baby. It's going to be a bit cold." The sonographer explained, gently putting the cold jelly on her stomach - making Ally shiver slightly.

"You weren't lying when you said it would be cold." Ally said, watching the wand move over her stomach - the screen showing the inside of her stomach.

"OK, you see that small peanut shape?" The sonographer asked, pointing to the small 'peanut shape' on the screen. The musical duo nodded. "That's your baby."

Austin's mouth dropped open, he was seeing his first child for the first time. Austin rubbed one hand up and down his wife's arm.

"I estimate that you're about 1 and ½ months along. I estimate that you're baby will be born on 3 October." The sonographer said, knowing that the first time parents would want a picture of their 'little peanut'

* * *

"Is this happening, Alls?" Austin asked, looking at the sonogram picture in his hand as he and his wife were sat on their bed.

"Yes, Aus. It's really. Just like your first performance in Times Square on New Year's Eve." Ally smiled, resting a hand over her stomach, the other entwining itself in Austin's blonde locks.

"I love you, Ally Edgar Moon," Austin whispered, bringing his pregnant wife into his arms - wanting to shower her with lots of attention.

"I love you too, Austin Monica Moon." Ally whispered back, Austin's nose scrunched up at his middle name. And peacefully falling asleep in his arms.


	27. 8 weeks (2 months)

"Ally," Austin whispered, shaking his wife as she peacefully slept by his side. "Ally."

"What?" Ally cracked her eyes open and gave him a loving glare.

"This website says that this week our baby will be developing its little hands and feet," Austin said, making Ally open her eyes wider and look at him.

"Seriously." Ally whispered in awe. She took the phone off the blonde and saw that it did say that her child with Austin would be developing its hands and feet. "It also says that I'll have to get new bras! I just got new ones! What?!"

"Ally... I don't think you're going to be able to fit into your jeans when you get to 2 and ½ months." Austin pointed out, scrolling further down the page to show Ally.

"I just got new jeans an all!" Ally exclaimed, looking at the wardrobe. "I'm going to miss your jeans." She pouted.

"Just take my sweats, we can get you some new bras and some maternity clothes early. It will alright, Ally. It's all going to be worth it." Austin smiled down at his 2-month pregnant wife, bringing her into his side - as she rested her head in his shoulder.

* * *

"You're not coming with me, Austin." Ally said, picking up her purse from the counter and putting in her back.

"But... Ally. We're married, aren't we supposed to be a team?" Ally opened her mouth to speak. "I know we're only young, but it's our first child. This could be the only time I help you with the maternity wear and your bras. I'm the only person who's going to see them. Well, for 7 months before our child is born."

Ally rubbed her eyes, looking at her husband who just looked really excited to go shopping for her maternity wear.

"Ally, I love you. OK. We're a team and I'll stay by you're side forever, cause we're better together." Austin spoke the lyrics that he and his wife wrote when they were friends at 15.

"I love you too, Austin. If you want to come shopping with me, then you can." Ally smiled, patting his cheek. She put her bag on her shoulder and put her favourite pair of Converse on her feet.

* * *

"I mean, this is my first child. I have been wearing my sports bra all day and I'm going to be wearing my husband's sweat pants till I pop." Ally complained to an employee.

"Follow me." The employee of the store took Ally to the section with the maternity bras and clothes. Which just so happened to be where her husband was stood.

"I'm pretty sure I can take it from here." She gave Austin a glare. "Thank you." Ally gave a sweet smile (that Austin likes to see) to the employee. Who just nodded and walked away.

"Hey, Alls. Look what I found." Austin held up a maternity peplum top which has a cute floral pattern that Ally would typically wear.

"Oh my god! It looks like the same one in our wardrobe!" Ally looks up at her husband. "Wait, how did you get here before me?" She quizzed him.

"Because I looked at the sign for the one that said Maternity," Austin explained. "Now, come on. I found some clothes that would look great on you!" He tried to take her to the area but she stopped him.

"What? Why are you so excited to shop. For my pregnancy clothes?" She asked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"We're partly shopping for our little boy or girl. I mean, we're not getting the clothes for its so soon. But, this is the stuff you're going to be wearing while our little one is growing inside of you." Austin cooed, wrapping an arm around her waist and his hand rested on her stomach.

* * *

Austin and Ally were stood in the line to pay for Ally's maternity clothes. Shock rested on Ally's face.

"Ally? Baby? What's wrong?" Austin asked, bringing his wife into his side, wanting to take away whatever she was thinking.

"We're getting my maternity clothes-" Ally started.

"Yeah, so?" Austin was as confused as a puppy trying to get out of a paper bag.

"-Austin. We haven't told our parents, Trish or Dez, or our fans. What's going to happen when we walk out of here? What's going to happen because we walked in here?" Ally started hyperventilating, she could feel a panic attack starting.

"Ally, Alls. Hey, it's going to be OK, everything is going to be OK. We'll tell our parents at dinner tomorrow, we're meeting Trish and Dez for lunch tomorrow. Then we can tell the fans on Instagram with the sonogram picture the day after tomorrow." Austin explained his plan, hoping it would be OK for his wife.

"OK, I can work with that." Ally nodded her head at the plan.

Their future was going to be perfect. Until Dez got his hands on their child, which may lead to disaster. But it would be Austin's child - and Dez wouldn't want to hurt anything important in Austin's life. Which includes Ally and his future child.


	28. Telling Trez and the Parents

Austin and Ally were sat a table in Shredders, waiting for their best friends to arrive.

"Austin, I don't know if I can do this." Ally admitted, looking up at her blonde haired husband.

Austin softly smiled down at his wife and moved his arm from the back of her chair to around her waist to her slight baby bump. "Alls, everything is going to be OK. Dez will probably faint, Trish will be ecstatic for us."

"Are you sure, Austin?" Ally asked, looking over her husband's shoulder to see their best friends walking towards them.

"Yeah, everything is going to be OK, baby." Austin slightly cooed, stroking his wife's cheek and pecking her lips.

"Trish!" "Ally!" "Austin!" "Dez!" Were heard as the group of four were reunited once more.

"Ally, have you gained weight?" Dez asked Ally. Making Ally's mouth fall open.

"Dez!" The voices of Austin, Ally and Trish shouted at the redhead. As Ally continued, "That's not something you say to a girl!"

"But, seriously have you?" Dez asked again, making Ally grumble and stalk back to her seat next to Austin.

"We're not telling him." She stated.

"But, Alls." Austin looked at her. She shook her head. He then pulled the puppy dog eyes and she sighed making Austin smile in triumph.

"It's still freaky how you can do that," Trish commented watching her two best friends talk without actually talking.

"Not telling me what?" Dez asked, remembering what Ally had said.

"OK, um..." Ally got cut off by her silly, yet stupid quite a lot of the time, husband.

"We're going to be parents!" Austin exclaimed. The sound of Ally smacking her forehead was heard.

"Austin! We had a plan!" She exclaimed, looking at the blonde. Then looking at her best friends. "Yeah, I'm pregnant." She smiled.

"Oh my god!" Trish exclaimed, a huge grin on her face as she brought her best friend into a hug gently.

"Aren't you a bit young?" Dez asked, looking at the musical duo.

"Dez, I've known Ally since we were 5." Austin pointed out, Dez then just shrugged and hugged his best friends.

* * *

"Ally, your dad's going to kill me! We've been married a year and you're pregnant! God, he's going to kill me!" Austin exclaimed, looking at his wife as he drove to his parents.

"My dad can't hurt a fly. Are... Are you starting to have doubts?" Ally's face fell as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"No! Never!" Austin took her hand and rested it on his thigh. "You will never understand how excited I am to meet our little peanut."

Since the scan, they've been calling their baby a 'little peanut'.

"I know, nor can I."

* * *

Austin and Ally were sat at the table with Lester, Mimi, Mike and Penny on video chat.

"Erm, we've got something to tell you." Ally spoke up, after gulping water.

"Go on, honey," Penny spoke from Mimi's laptop.

"Well-"

"We're going to be parents!" Austin blurted out, yet again.

"Seriously! Why can't you leave me to say it!" Ally exclaimed, looking at her suddenly shy husband. "But, yeah. I'm pregnant."

"Honey, that's great!" Penny exclaimed, clapping her hands, huge watt grin on her face.

"Aw, baby Moon!" Mimi cooed, giving her son and daughter-in-law a hug.

"Wow, you're pregnant. That's great." Mike smiled, hugging his son and daughter-in-law.

"Daddy? Are you ok?" Ally asked, looking over at her father, who was sat there. Frozen.

"LESTER!" Penny shouted. Making him jump, coming back to earth.

"Oh! Right. Are you sure you're pregnant, honey?" Lester asked, walking over to his only daughter, his only child.

Ally pulled out her purse, got a small photograph out and handed it to her father. "You see that little peanut, dad?" Lester nodded, looking at the small peanut-shaped blob. "That's baby Moon."

"When was the scan, baby?" Penny asked, being shown the picture of peanut baby Moon.

"Erm, 7 weeks. I think." Looking at Austin, who nodded. "Yeah, 7 weeks. We found out early."

"My little girl is pregnant. You're not so little any more, baby girl." Lester gently squeezed his daughter then shaking his son-in-law's hand.

"I'm always going to be your little girl, daddy. No matter how old I get, even when little peanut is born, I'm still going to be your little girl." Ally smiled up at her father.

"Lester, give Austin a proper hug. Not just a handshake." Penny said. He then rolled his eyes and hug his son-in-law.


	29. Telling the Fans and Their Reaction

On Austin's Instagram, was a sonogram of his and Ally's 'little peanut' or as his mother had put it, 'Baby Moon'.

As the caption was. '8 and ½ months to go. #BabyMoon.'

* * *

As they had expected, their fans had gone ballistic.

#BabyMoon had started trending on Twitter.

That one picture that Austin had uploaded to Instagram had gone viral.

Their fan base had increased dramatically since the announcement.

* * *

Brooke was still overly obsessing over Austin even though he is married to Ally and she is pregnant with his child. She thought he was just using Ally because he was still hung up on her.

But, when she saw the picture that Austin and Ally were expecting. She, freaked/flipped.

"It should be me that should be pregnant with Austin's child! Austin loves me! Not Ally!"

* * *

Kira didn't know that Austin and Ally were expecting. She felt over the moon for her best friends - as Austin is her ex-boyfriend.

Kira then tweeted the expecting couple saying:

'@/AustinMMoon @/AllyMMoon ahhhh! I'm so happy for you too! Remember to send an invite for baby shower 😘'

* * *

Ronnie and Jimmy didn't know that Ally was pregnant and we're pretty annoyed that they didn't tell them. But were happy for them either way.

Ronnie's tweet went:

'@/AustinMMoon congrats on getting her pregnant @/AllyMMoon good luck with two children around the house!😂'

While Jimmy's tweet went:

'@/AustinMMoon @/AllyMMoon congrats on the pregnancy. And good luck 😂👍'


	30. Week 16

Ally was sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast of strawberries, raspberries, melon and watermelon. When her blonde haired husband came skidding into the kitchen.

"Ally! Ally! You will never guess what I found out about our baby at 4 months!" Austin said, smiling bouncing on his toes like a little toddler.

"What, Austin?" Ally asked, bringing another piece of melon to her mouth.

"Look!" Austin showed Ally what he had found on his phone. As she read it, she mumbled as she went along.

"Oh my gosh! Our baby can start sucking its thumb!" Ally cooed, looking up at her husband. Her eyes slightly glistened with tears.

"I know babe! This is great!" Austin smiled, bringing his wife into his arms.

* * *

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed while being sat on their sofa watching Netflix once again.

"What?!" He came skidding into the living room, some strange reason expecting her to be going into labour.

"We've got to go to our ultrasound appointment." Ally reminded her sometimes forgetful husband.

"Oh! Yeah!" Austin smiled then ran off to go get his jacket and quickly ran back and shoved his shoes on.

"Ally..." He started.

"Don't you dare "Ally..." me!" She started, pointing a finger at him while getting up off the sofa. "Do you want to be the one that's pregnant?" Austin shook his head, slightly scared by his wife's outburst.

"Sorry, Austin. I don't know what has gotten into me." Ally walked very to her husband and gently rested her hand lovingly on his cheek.

"It's alright, Ally. It's because of the pregnancy that you're going to be like this. But, it won't be for long. Be because, in about 5 months, we will have our baby in our arms. I can cope with 5 months of you being like this because we'll have a baby that is half me and half you." Austin cooed, cradling his wife in his arms.

* * *

Ally was laying on the bed in the maternity ward with Austin's hand in hers waiting for the sonographer.

"We're finding out the gender of our baby, aren't we?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It's between 16 and 20 weeks." Ally replies looking at her husband.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Moon." Their sonographer and doctor walked through the door and sat at the little computer.

They went through the standard procedure of asking how Ally was - mood swings, cravings etc.

"Ok. Austin, Ally. You're having a baby..."


	31. Week 20 (5 months)

Ally suddenly awoke from a nightmare. The same one she gets every night. Her baby grows up to hate her.

She read online that it was usual for mothers to be. But it still scared her. She had also read online that writing the dream in a diary or a journal would help (really hasn't).

She looks over to her side table and saw the journal that she was using during her pregnancy. Ally reached over to the book only to be strained by her pregnant stomach and her husband who had his head resting on her upper chest and his arm firmly wrapped around her pregnant stomach.

Ally sighed and slowly shuffled to get the book, only to have Austin's grip on her tighten. The amount of shuffling that she had done had allowed her to get the book and a pen on the side table.

3rd May

The same dream, yet again? Where my baby of loveliness grows up to hate me! I'd Googled it and I got nothing! It mustn't be uncommon if a mother dreams of her baby growing up to hate her!

God, I'm scared! I hadn't been Austin's wife for a year and I was pregnant. But I wouldn't change it for the world.

Ally felt as though she couldn't get back to sleep. So she put a couple of pillows where she was laying and climbed out of bed and toddled to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

* * *

"Ally? What are you doing down here?" Austin asked as he made his way downstairs to see his wife and the mother of his child still laying on the couch.

"Huh? I must have fallen asleep when I came down for a glass of water." Ally admitted, slightly struggling to get herself back upright.

Austin was straight at her side, helping her up. He then ran a hand through his hair and looked down at her.

"Ally, you had me worried sick when I didn't find you lying in bed next to me," Austin said, bringing his wife into his arms slightly shaking.

"Sorry, Austin."


	32. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally is 6½ months pregnant.

Ally waddled across their apartment into the living room to see her best friends (Trish and Carrie), her mother (Penny), her mother-in-law (Mimi), her husband, her grandparents, her cousins, her twin brother, her niece and her baby nephew.

"What's going on?" She asked, making them turn around and look at her. Austin then sighed in defeat.

"I thought you were still asleep." Austin sighed, walking up to his glowing pregnant wife, and walked her over to sit on the sofa.

"Well, I woke up."

* * *

The baby shower had started once Kira turned up. Despite Ally's jealousy when Austin liked Kira but now Kira is dating Ally's ex Gavin and Austin ended up with Ally. Everything worked out alright.

* * *

After a while, the cake was now sat on the coffee table in front of Ally's small family, friends and her husband.

"Ok, guys. When we cut open the cake, you'll know whether we're having a baby boy or girl." Ally said as she toddled over to the cake, Austin stood behind her, one hand on her growing pregnant stomach and the other over hers with the knife in Ally's hand.

"This brings back memories." Austin whispered into Ally's ear, so only she could hear it."

"I know." She smiled up at her husband.

"Ready? One. Two. Three!" Austin and Ally pushed the knife into the cake. Ally cut the corner off the cake and smiled at the colour inside.

"It's blue!" They exclaimed. There was a big outburst of 'congratulations', bets as well as Penny and Mimi crying as they were expecting to get a grandson.


	33. Going into Labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally is 8½ months pregnant. 22nd September 2023.

Austin and Ally were asleep in bed. Well, Ally was asleep. Austin suddenly awoke from a wet patch the bed. The wet patch was from Ally, which Austin realised that Ally was in labour.

"Alls, Ally." Austin gently tried to wake up his gorgeous pregnant wife.

"Wha-OW!" Ally exclaimed, shooting up in bed holding her stomach which held her son.

"Alls, I think you've gone into labour." Austin threw the duvet off himself grabbed a sweatshirt. He helped Ally get out of bed, helped her change her now wet pyjama pants, wrapped the duvet around his wife, picked her up, walked to the front door - picked up the overnight bag for the hospital.

"Owww! Austin, why are you putting me through this?!" Ally shouted, no doubt waking the neighbours, Austin tried to get down the stairs of the apartment as quickly as he could without hurting her anymore.

* * *

Once Austin had finally got Ally into the car. He tried to take the quickest route to the hospital without any speed bumps

They finally made it to the hospital, and Austin picked Ally up yet again and carried her into the hospital. Ally was in complete and utter agony, she swore she would never go through this again and continued to blame Austin for her pregnancy. All Austin knew was that she didn't mean it and when their baby boy was in their arms and screaming his lungs off, everything was going to be Ok.

* * *

Austin put Ally in a hospital bed after helping her change into the hospital gown. He held her hand, sat on a chair by her bed.

He'd texted his parents, Ally's parents, Trish and Dez that Ally had gone into labour (code blue is happening!).

"Hello Mr and Mrs Moon, I'll just check to see how far along the baby is-" the midwife walked into the room and Ally let out a loud shriek, having a death grip on her husband's hand.

"The baby wants to come out, now!" She shouted. "We're never doing this again, Austin Moon. Do you hear me?" Austin knew when Ally held their son, she wouldn't want him to be an only child like they were.

"Yeah, Ok honey," Austin said, patting her hand and watched as the midwife's eyes widened seeing how far their son was from being born.

"Ok, Mrs Moon. I'm going to get some more midwives, because, your baby is ready to meet the world." The midwife said, quickly patting Ally's knee and running to her more midwives.

Ally fell back already exhausted, and she hasn't even started pushing yet. "Oh god, I can't do this Aus. I thought I'd be able to, but I can't!" She started to sob. Austin's heart clenched when she thought she wouldn't be able to do it, but it fluttered when she called him Aus - which she hasn't called him in a while.

"Ally Edgar Moon, you listen to me. Think when our little boy is born, all this pain will be worth it. Yeah, we're going to have sleepless nights, but we'll look back on it and laugh." Austin ran his fingers through his wife's hair.

"Thank you Aust-" Ally cut herself off by the agony in her abdomen, she needed to push, and she needed to push now. "I need to push, Austin. You're going to have to deliver your baby."

"Alls? Everything is going to be Ok." Austin started, till he felt the grip on his hand tightening. "You sure you're ready to push?" Austin asked

"Yes for god's sake!" Ally shouted. Austin took a deep breath and saw that his sons head was slowly yet quickly begin revealed to the world.

"Ok, you've got this baby. Ready?" And with a very quick nod of her head, Austin told Ally to start pushing. It was a weird thing to Austin, delivering his son.

After about 6 pushes, Ally flopped onto the hospital pillow in complete exhaustion. "I-I can't do it, A-Aus."

"Yes, you can princess. You can do this, one more push and our little boy will in the world." Ally's sweaty hand tightened on Austin, and she grunted as she pushed with all her might and collapsed onto the hospital bed completely.

As Austin pulled the rest of his little boy out of his wife, his son gave out the first cry off his life. Even though Austin was used to seeing people cry - it made his heartbreak (like it did when he saw Ally cry) hearing his son cry.

He cut the cord the held his son to his wife and wrapped his son in a towel and placed hit his firstborn child in his wife's arms.

"Hi, baby Alex." Ally quietly whispered to get baby boy, gently rocking back and forth. The midwife ran in with a couple more midwives to see mother, father smiling at one another and child fast asleep in his mother's arms.

"I wasn't even gone for 5 minutes, and their child is already born." The first midwife said, smiling at the midwives she brought in.

* * *

"Welcome to the world, Alexander Dezmond Moon," Austin whispered to his son rocking him back and forth in his arms as he slept.


	34. Bringing Alex Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is 3 days old.

Austin knew that a baby would be easily bonded with its parents is 'skin-to-skin' contact. Austin was sat on a chair with his newborn son on his bare chest, looking down at his son's pink flesh gently swaying in his seat.

"You ready to go home, little man?" Austin whispered. "You get to see your new room, me and your mommy spent a long time on it." He stroked the top of Alex's head. "You're going to love very much. I've only known you three days, little man, but I already love you a lot. It's not the same way I love your mommy, but I love you a lot, little man." Austin placed a kiss on the top of his son's head.

"You ready to take him home?" Austin's beautiful, glowing wife - Ally Edgar Moon - spoke up, after watching the little scene between the new father and son.

Austin gently got up out of the chair and slowly walked over to Ally. The new father gently handed his wife their newborn son. Austin then walked to get a

"You're coming home baby boy, I know you're going to keep your daddy and I up at night, but it will all be worth it in the end." Ally smiled down at her son.

"We're going to be just alright, Alls."

"I know, Aus. I know."

* * *

Austin, Ally and baby Alex walked up the steps to their apartment. Alex suddenly needed to be fed, so Ally picked up one of the bottles which the hospital had given them. Austin quickly walked ahead and opened the door for his wife and son.

"Welcome home, Alex. This is where you're going to live for a while... before we decide to move." Ally whispered to her son. She gently removed the bottle from his mouth and burped Alex on the way to his room.

"Wait, we're moving?" Austin asked.

"Well, yeah. Knowing me and you, there's going to be baby Moon 2.0 crying sooner or later. But we're going to need a bigger place. So wouldn't it be easier to move into a house than just moving from apartment to apartment?" Ally asked, walking into her son's room, placing him in his cot, putting on his baby mobile and watched as baby Alex, yawned and his eyes slowly shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Night night baby boy, I love you." Ally whispered, kissing her son's head.

"Night night little man, I love you so much," Austin whispered, kissing his son's head as Ally did.

He gently shut the door behind him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Austin asked, wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife.

"No, I don't think you have." Ally teased, wrapping her arms around Austin's neck and nuzzling her nose to his.

"I love you, my queen."

"And I love you, my king."


	35. Ally's First Birthday as a Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is 2 months old

"Morning, buddy. You know what today is?" Austin whispered as his son woke up, yawned cutely and stared up at his father. "It's mommy's birthday."

Austin tiptoed into the kitchen and started making Ally breakfast in bed. Bacon, eggs, fried toast and normal toast.

Once, well after her breakfast was burnt a couple of times, her breakfast was cooked. He put it on a tray, a glass of orange juice, Ally's birthday cards, a flower and her presents from himself and Alex.

He carefully walked into their bedroom, with Alex clinging onto his hoodie.

Austin put her breakfast on her bedside table, he put Alex on Ally who proceeded to poke Ally's face and play with her hair.

"Hmm, morning baby boy." Ally hadn't even opened her eyes to know that it was her son poking her. "Morning babe." She sat up and pecked his cheek.

"Happy 26th birthday angel!" Austin handed Ally her birthday cards and presents.

She picked up the smaller of the presents and looked at the label. "Austin-"

"I know what you're going to say. 'You didn't have to get me anything, I'm perfectly fine with you'."

"Well, I am!" She still smiles at him, tearing off the wrapping paper and folding it up onto the tray, but she knew Alex would rip it when he got his paws on it.

"The book of Ally?" She asked, looking at Austin questionably. She opened it and saw on the first page was her as a baby in her mom's arms, at her side was her father with Aaron in his.

Ally Edgar Dawson - 3:45 pm, 7 pounds 8 ounces. Daughter of Penny and Lester Dawson.

After that it went through her growing up, meeting Austin, Trish and Dez in Kindergarten.

(Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez were sat on a wall as their parents took a picture on their second day at Kindergarten)

Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa and Dez Wade - Kindergarten.

Continuing, there were pictures of Ally on her own, Austin and Ally, Ally and Trish, Ally and Dez or all four of them.

(Austin and Ally together in front of the Christmas tree.)

25th December 2012 - Austin and Ally's first Christmas as a couple.

There were pictures as Austin and Ally dated. Piggybacks on the beach, cuddles on the sofa.

There was a picture from graduation 2016, Austin and Ally hugging and kissing amid the falling caps.

2016 - Graduation Day

The pictures went from 2016 to 2020, as the next picture was Austin and Ally reunited on the Helen Show.

Back together and it feels good 💘

There were pictures from 'The Sun and Moon' tour.

Austin was on one knee under the Eiffel Tower.

Paris, what a wonderful night that was 😏😘

Then it went through their engagement party, planning their wedding to the wedding day. Austin and Ally were mimicking the 'Mr and Mrs Smith' poster and Austin and Ally kissing with their friends and family cheering as they did.

2nd December 2021, the best day of our lives ❤

The next year went past as Austin and Ally's first things as husband and wife. The next memorable picture was Austin and Ally's first anniversary.

1 year, 12 months, 52 weeks, 365 days, 8750 hours, 525,000 minutes, 31,536,000 seconds. And counting...

The pictures in the book saw Ally become heavily pregnant with Alex. And the last picture in the book is Ally in bed, with Alex in her arms with Austin sat happily next to her.

Alexander Desmond Moon, 22nd September 2022, 6:23 am 6 pounds 2 ounces.

"Thank you, Aus." Ally smiled at him.

"It wasn't me!" Austin said. "I got you this." Austin pulled out a ring box from his dresser.

"What did daddy get me? Huh, what did he get me, Alex?" Ally tickles his tummy, making Alex giggle.

"Well open it Alls!" Austin said, sitting next to Ally on the bed.

She opened it, and she saw a sparkling Ruby ring. The same one she's been looking at for a couple of weeks.

"Austin..." She says, smiling at him shocked.

"It's an eternity ring. I know seems a bit early for me to give this to you. But I just wanted to give to you." Austin says, plucking the ring out of the box. And putting it on top of Ally's wedding ring.

"Aren't traditional ones made with diamonds?" Ally asks, admiring her eternity ring.

"Yeah, but you deserve a Ruby eternity ring. And you've been looking at if a couple of weeks." Ally smiled at her husband.

"Thank you, hubby." She teases, bouncing her knee and Alex giggled as he jumped on her knee.

"You're welcome wifey."


	36. 2nd Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is 3 months old

"Ok, his bottles are in the fridge. Ally and I usually sing him to sleep so just play one of our songs." Austin says, prepping his two best friends like him and his wife were leaving their 3-month-old son for the first time.

"Austin, we've got it," Trish said, seeing her best friend walk down the stairs with her godson in her arms. "Now, let me hold my godson."

"We haven't really put him on a night schedule yet, so when eyes start falling then you'll need to put him to bed," Ally says, straightening out her dress, linking her arm with Austin's.

"Ok."

"Bye, little buddy. See you in the morning." Austin whispered, placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Night night, baby." Ally kisses his chubby cheek. "Mommy and daddy love you."

"Alright, bye guys," Trish whispers as she bounces gently with Alex in her arms.

The choruses of "bye" were quietly heard as Austin and Ally left the apartment.

* * *

As the dynamic duo arrived at the restaurant, Ally had a look of worry written all over her face.

"I really think we've done something wrong by leaving Alex with Trish and Dez..." Ally says, as Austin parks up in a car parking spot.

"Ally, we had to do this at some stage. Sometimes we just need a little Austin and Ally time." He says, brushing Ally's hair out of her face.

"Ok, but I am going to be worried about our baby all-night." Ally said as she climbed out of the Mini Cooper.

"And trust me, baby. So, will I." Austin locked the car, and they walked arms interlinked into the restaurant.

* * *

"Good evening, I'm Carly and I'll be your waitress for this evening. What can I get you for drinks?" She asks.

"A bottle of red wine and two wine glasses please," Austin says, and he holds his wife's hand from over the table.

"Coming right up, sugar." She winks and walks off to get the wine. Ally frowns and lets go of Austin's hand.

Austin instantly picked up on her light jealousy. And frowns also. "Ally, there's no point getting jealous over her. You're the one I married. I love you, our son is being looked after by our best friends. There's no other woman in the whole galaxy that I wouldn't want to be sat in front of me, married to me, the mother of my baby boy, my best friend, my first love. That woman is all wrapped up into the woman of my dreams, who's sat in front of me right now." He stares into Ally's eyes, which are starting to tear up.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Ally wipes away the tears under her eyes.

Their wine arrived at the table, their now annoyed waitress, put it on the table and got someone else to serve them.

After Ally had ordered the Chicken breast wrapped in bacon with mashed potatoes and Austin had ordered a steak. He cracked open the wine bottle, he poured half a glass for himself and half a glass for Ally.

He held it by Ally's and smiled at her sweetly. "Happy 2nd Anniversary baby. Here's to the rest of our lives." He clinked her glasses with his and Ally then looked around to see a couple of people looking their way.

"That might have been a little too loud, Aus." She giggled, then taking a sip of her wine. Her eyes then widened in surprise.

"Austin, have we had this before?" He shook his head, not remembering. "Check the label on the bottle."

Austin then pulled the bottle out of the ice bucket and looked at where it came from. "Well, would you look at that. Paris, France." They smiled at each other and Ally's face brightened even more.

"Wait, isn't this the wine we had the night we got engaged?" She asks, and Austin's eyebrows scrunched together. "Yeah, it was. Because you took me to that really expensive restaurant, and I didn't want to order anything really expensive."

"We got engaged 3 years ago." Austin smiles resting his head on his hand tilting it so he got a perfect view of the sunset reflecting off his wife.

"I've known you like 20 years. And I'm sick of you!" Ally teased, as their chicken and steak made it's way to their table.

After they got their food they continued with their conversation. Austin and Ally teasing each other back and forth.

* * *

The anniversary present that Austin got for Ally was put in a cardboard box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. Ally kept the ribbon to give to Alex later. She pulled out a number 2 with a ton of pictures that hand been glued on ranging from the year they met, when they left elementary school, when they started middle school, leaving middle school, starting high school, dating, leaving high school, their 'Sun and Moon' tour, and when Alex was born.

The one Ally got for Austin was also in a cardboard box with a bow placed on top. He pulled off the lid and there was two picture framed, the one from their wedding. Wrapped up in their own little bubble of love and the second was when Alex was born, Ally had sweat rolling down her forehead, smiling down at her newborn son, Austin had his hand bandaged up and Alex was fast asleep with the two dates of each moment written under neat and stitched with cotton were the words. "Happy 2nd Anniversary Austin! Lots of love, Ally xxx".

* * *

On Ally's Instagram later that night was a picture of Austin's anniversary present for her with the caption. "2 years, 24 months, 104 weeks, 730 days, 17531 hours, 1051898 minutes, 63113880 seconds. And many more! Lots of love Austin 😘😘".

And then on Austin's Instagram, not long after Ally's was a picture of Ally's anniversary present for him with the caption. "Every morning, I see my beautiful wife and my newborn son, and at night she looks just as radiant as the morning. Happy 2nd Anniversary Ally 😘😘".


	37. Alex's First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is 3 months old

"Good morning, little man," Austin whispered walking into his son's bedroom, seeing his son in his cot. "It's your first Christmas. You're going to be spoiled rotten."

Austin took his son into the living room/kitchen that is in Austin and Ally's apartment. They have yet to move into the house that they had found.

"Good morning, my beautiful baby mama." Austin teased, putting Alex in his aeroplane bouncing thing, walked to his wife, wrapped his arms around her stomach which was back to 'normal' after carrying Alex for 8 months.

"Haha, good morning, the idiot I married." Ally teased, peaking his cheek before return to the chicken that she was preparing as her parents, Austin's parents, Trish, Dez and Carrie would come over for lunch and dinner.

"Come on, buddy. You want to open your Christmas presents?" Austin asked his 3-month-old son, who's eyes lit up once they looked at his father.

* * *

_Oh, well, I wish it could be Christmas every day._

* * *

Ally and Penny were rushing around the kitchen sorting out Christmas lunch, Austin and Dez where sat chatting on the sofa, Mimi, Mike was cooing over their grandson, Lester was watching the soccer game and Trish was sat napping on the chair.

"Mom?! Why are you putting Cinnamon on the carrots?" Ally asked, raising an eyebrow at her mother.

"That's Cinnamon?!" Penny looks at the container with the ground Cinnamon in it. Ally rolls her eyes at her mother.

"Austin! Cut the chicken for me please?" Ally asks, her head popped out of the kitchen and she sweetly smiled at her husband.

Austin rolled his eyes jokingly but still got up off the sofa and walking into the kitchen to carve the chicken.

"Thank you, babe." She smiled at him, and gently kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get our son off your parents. Keep an eye on my mom, she nearly put Cinnamon on the carrots." Austin nodded, keeping an eye on his mother-in-law.

* * *

Ally walks over to her son, bring cooed over by her mother-in-law and father-in-law. Alex's hands reached out towards his mom the second he saw her.

"Mimi?" Said woman looked up to her beautiful daughter-in-law. "Can I have my son back?" She asked, holding her arms out expectantly.

Mimi then cradled Alex closer to her, refusing to hand over her grandson. "He's my grandson." She whined.

"He's my son." Ally countered back, and Austin's head then popped out from the kitchen.

"Mom, give Alex to his mother," Austin says, seeing his wife's distressed face that her son isn't in her arms.

Mimi made a noise of annoyance and handed her grandson to his mom.

"Hiya baby boy." Ally cooed, smiling happily at her son, Alex giggled and grabbed Ally's necklace and her hair. "Hey, baby."

Mimi smiled at her grandson and his mother. As they cuddled together, Ally gently rocking back and forth (and a beautiful motherly glow flowing off her) and Alex's eyes gently falling with his head in the crook of his mother's neck.

Mimi then saw her only son walk into the living room, smiling at his wife and son. Austin wrapped his arms around Ally and gently kissed his sons head and then placed a loving kiss on his wife's cheek.

* * *

Ally had put Alex to sleep. She then went back to the living room and curled up next to Austin and was handed a glass of wine - after practically a year without one (not that she drunk all that much).

"This is how Christmas should be spent." Ally smiled, looking at her best friends, her parents, her in-laws and the up at her loving husband.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Austin smiled down at his wife. And they shared yet another perfect Christmas kiss.

"Merry Christmas Aus." Ally smiled.


	38. Austin's First Birthday as a Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is 4 months old

Ally walked down the stairs with Alex in her arms, on her husband's birthday to make him birthday pancakes (like she does every year).

Alex was gnawing on his teething ring (much like his mom who started teething around 3 months old). Ally was munching on her 2nd (she's lying - it's her 4th bacon sandwich) when the tall blonde that she married, the man who gave their son his blonde hair, came down the stairs and smiled.

"Morning, my loving family." He smiled, and Ally's smile fell.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." She pouted, putting all her focus on the pancakes.

"Alls." He sighed, wrapping his arms around from the back, and around her waist.

"Happy birthday anyway, babe." She smiles at her husband, running her fingers through the bottom of his hair.

"Dada!" Alex smacked his chubby hands on his highchair table. And his parents turned around and looked at him with shock. Austin smiled with pride, and Ally smiled with delight at their son's first words.

"Yeah, I'm your dada." Austin smiled, picking his son up out of his highchair and cradled Alex into his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"How does that feel, having your son, call you 'Dada' on your birthday?" Ally asked, wiping away her husband's tears.

"One of the best feelings in the world," Austin says, running his through the tuff of his son's bright blonde hair.

"Happy birthday Aus." Ally smiled, resting her head in the crook of his neck for a second, before moving to flip some more pancakes.


	39. Alex's First New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31st December 2023

Ally was sat in the reclining chair with Alex cradled in her arms, with scraps from Christmas day on her lap. Austin was sat by her side, cooing and pulling faces at his son.

"How long until midnight?" Ally asks, rocking gently back and forth, as Alex's eyes slowly slid shut.

"5 minutes to go." Trish piped up, holding the glass of wine in her hand.

* * *

Ally quickly put Alex to bed, with a pair of earmuffs over her son's ears - as he's a light sleeper like his mom.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" The group of; Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Carrie, Chuck, Penny, Lester, Mike and Mimi exclaimed, loud yet quiet as Alex was asleep.

Austin instantly brought his wife into his arms and the share yet another New Year's Kiss of many.

"Happy new year, baby." He hugged his wife, smiling from ear to ear.

"Happy new year, Aus." Ally smiled, glowing and Austin then ran his fingers through her hair. "Austin, can I tell you something?" Ally asked, biting her lip.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" Austin said tearing up, bringing Ally closer to his body.

"What? No! No! Never!" She said, cuddling him, resting her head over his beating heart. "I'm pregnant again." She whispered, under all the shouting of the new year.

Shock rolled over Austin in waves, his loving wife, the mother of his son, was pregnant again with their next child.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted, lifting Ally off her feet, a huge grin of his face making the rest of their friends and family stop celebrating the new year.

"What?" Mimi asked, her arms wrapped around Trish in a hug.

"Erm," the youngest married couple flushed red, smiling brightly.

"I'm pregnant again." Ally smiled, tearing up.

"Ahhhhh!" Mimi and Penny exclaimed, happy that they're getting another grandbaby.


	40. Epilogue

After Austin and Ally had announced Ally's second pregnancy, then when and saw 3-month-old Alex fast asleep in his cot.

"You're going to be a big brother, baby." Ally whispered as they went to sleep that morning.

"Night buddy," Austin whispered, placing a kiss on his son's head and climbed into bed with his pregnant wife.

* * *

Over Ally's second pregnancy, they were able to move into their first house and Alex was able to pick his first bedroom and the other room was for the baby's new room.

Austin thought it was cheesy but took a picture of his wife once a week as her pregnant belly started to grow again. And at the 4-month mark, he decided to put one on Instagram.

"Baby Moon #2! 💘 @allymmoon"

* * *

Alex's first steps were taken when his unborn baby sister kicked for the first time.

"Austin! He's walking!" Ally exclaimed, holding out her hands for her son.

When Austin had walked into the room he saw his son's final steps in his mom's arms and his chubby baby hands rested on his mom's stomach and smiled at it.

"Stop kicking mommy!" He said, pouting. "Stop kicking mommy, Ava!" He said.

"If you get a baby sister, do you want us to name her Ava?" Ally asks, running her fingers through her son's tuff of hair.

* * *

The Moon's first daughter, Ava Ruby Moon, was welcomed to the world and Austin posted a picture on Instagram, of his sweaty wife, his newborn daughter, his 1-year 2-month-old son and himself (the picture was taken by the nurse).

"Our baby girl has been welcomed into the world at 3.34 this morning, this is our newborn daughter, Ava Ruby Moon."

* * *

As expected, Austin was very protective over his daughter, from when she could date and curfew etc.

"Austin, she's always going to be your baby girl. But when Alex and Ava leave the nest, you're always going to have me, that's a good thing. Isn't it?" Ally said, taking her glasses off climbing into bed, and snuggling into Austin's side.

"Hmm," Austin said jokingly, making Ally gasp and smack his chest.

"Why am I married to you?" She asked, rolling her eyes. The brunette smiled either way and tightened her grip on her husband.

"Night, Alls. I love you." Austin whispered, letting his eyes drift shut.

"Night Aus. I love you too." She mumbles falling asleep easily in her husband's arms.

* * *

Ava's first words were when Ally was in the hospital after taking a tumble down the stairs and broke her arm in 3 places at age 7 months.

Alex toddled in, attached to his dad's hand, with his baby sister on his dad's hip, Alex let go of his dad's hand and climbed up onto the bed his mama was sitting on and curled up into her side.

"Mama!" Ava squealed holding her hands out for her mama.

"Yeah? You wanna go to your mama?" Austin asked, walking over to his wife with their daughter in his arms, watching his wife tear up with happiness.

"Mama." Ava sighs happily, after being placed in the arm that's not broken. The youngest and smallest gripped onto her mom and fell asleep in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm your mama." Ally smiled, running her fingers through her daughter's hair, watching both her children fondly.

* * *

Alex's first day at Kindergarten when he was 5 and Ava was going to preschool would be the first time since Ava was born that they had the house to themselves.

Austin and Ally ended up rewatching Stranger Things on Netflix.

"I love you so so so much Ally, I'm kind of glad we spent four years apart as that just made is stronger," Austin said, as Ally's head was buried into his chest at the sight of the Demogorgon in Season 1.

"I love you too baby, so much to the moon and back and all the stars in between." Ally mumbled in his chest, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

* * *

2 months later, Trish and Chuck declared they were getting married and the month after was Dez and Carrie's wedding.

As Carrie was the older twin sister of Austin's ex-girlfriend, who was her maid of honour, and Austin was Dez's best man. The ex-couple had to walk down the aisle feeling awkward, and Ava on Austin's hip throwing flowers onto the floor, babbling to herself.

As Austin walked past Ally with Ava on his hip. He handed his daughter over to her mother and ruffled his son's hair on the way.

Ally couldn't help but feel jealous, it was odd as she was jealous of her husband's ex-girlfriend from high school.

Which she shouldn't be as she's got their two children at her side. But she couldn't help the jealousy flood through her veins.

* * *

3 weeks later, Ally found out she was pregnant, yet again, with her Ava Austin's third child.

She hoped this would be the last child. Not wanting to go through childbirth anymore than 3 times.

* * *

When Ava takes her first steps is the time when Ally tells Austin she pregnant... Again.

"Austin, I think we need a bigger house." She quietly admits, while their making dinner as Alex and Ava played in their playpen.

"Why? You pregnant again?" Austin joked, and Ally giggled shyly. "Oh my god, your pregnant again!" Austin exclaimed, spinning his wife around and their children held hands toddling into the kitchen.

"Austin, Ava's walking." Ally smiled watching her son let his little sister's hand go as she slowly makes her way over to her parents.

Alex smiled, watching his little sister walk for the first time to their parents and the large smile on their faces.

* * *

When Trish found out Ally was pregnant for the third time, she rolled her eyes and laughed over the phone.

"Honestly Ally, I swear your family will be like a baseball team!" She giggled over the phone to her pregnant best friend.

"I'm going to have 3 kids, T! 3! I thought I would just have Austin, Alex and Ava but ta-da, turns out. We're having another kid!" She says over the phone.

"Are you regretting getting pregnant?" Trish asked, holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she braided her 3-year-old's curly hair.

"No! I never will but I just thought I'd have two kids and Austin. Even when I was wholeheartedly in love with him in high school, I thought we'd have more than one kid - cause growing up on your own is not fun." Ally said. (A/N: I know I put that Austin and Ally had siblings, but I've changed my mind now)

"Ok, well congrats honey. Have fun with 4 kids." Trish joked, including Austin as a 'kid'.

* * *

When Ally was 5 months pregnant with baby Moon #3, Ava toddled up to her pregnant belly with Alex and they both pressed their hands to Ally's belly and their mama smiled down at them.

This was the moment that Austin captured, and was put on Instagram.

"Surprise! Baby Moon #3! 💘"

* * *

Austin and Ally's third child, another boy, and decided to forget the A that they were named after, and named their youngest son, Riley Austin Moon. Which made Austin smile as his youngest had his name as Riley's middle name.

The nurse took a picture of Austin (shirtless cause that's the best way to bond with babies) and Riley cradled to his chest, with tears rolling down his cheeks and a proud smile on his face.

Ally smiled and decided to change it up and put it on her Instagram.

"9.38 this morning, we welcomed another baby boy to the family. Riley Austin Moon and his proud daddy ❤"

* * *

The name their youngest was given was unique as he was the only Moon that didn't have an A as their first name. And he lived up to being unique.

* * *

His first word was when he was sat on the sofa while his older siblings where at preschool and kindergarten, and little Riley was watching old reruns of Dora the Explorer.

He'd become obsessed with it from the second he'd watched the first episode. So, what his parents expected was that his first word would be something classic like 'Mama' or 'Dada'. But, no.

"Backpack!" Riley squealed, gripping his toes, eyes focused on the TV screen.

"What?" Ally had nearly smashed the bowl with the cookie batter in it and ran into the kitchen as Austin ran up from their home practice room in the basement (he'd nearly broke the keys on the piano).

"What did you say, buddy?" Austin asked, crouching down next to Ally, looking at their son.

Ally looked at the screen and spoke. "What's that? Huh? What's that, baby?" She cooed, pointing at the purple backpack on Dora's back.

"Backpack!" He giggled, smacking his chubby hands on the sofa.

Austin and Ally teared up, and then happily cuddled their son, proud that he'd said his first word. Which is unique, just like him.

* * *

His first steps were just as unique. Riley was gripping onto the bannister, as he brought himself up onto his chubby baby legs.

And stop, but surely, started toddling along the landing, and Austin looked up to said landing when he heard a creek on the steps.

"Oh my god! Ally! Riley's walking!" He shouted, this time, Ally did drop a bowl of cookie batter, and only to see her youngest son startled and unceremoniously fall down the steps and both parents ran to catch their child.

Austin quickly caught him, as Riley nearly hit the floor, and the both sighed with relief.

Riley then climbed out of his father's arms and crawled away, his eyes on one of his toys.

"He just fell down a flight of stairs and is completely fine!" Ally exclaimed, looking at her youngest son.

* * *

Over time Alex, Ava and Riley grew up and their parents smiled and cheered them on to become the loving, kind sweet young adults they were going to be.


End file.
